When Light and Dark combine
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Two sisters come to Bon Tempes in search of something they don't know. The full summary is inside it was too long Sorry :
1. Prologue

Summary: Two sisters come to Bon Tempes in search of something they don't know. They meet up with Sookie and befriend her and they realize that they have a lot in common. The story based partly on Episodes 203 through the beginning of Episode 209. From there it veers sharply from cannon and will feature characters for literature and Southern Vampire Mysteries.

Prologue

In the country of Romania, there were 2 royal sisters. They were the daughters of one of the most famous people in the world, but were unable to reveal their connection as it would surely mean their death.

One day, their father summoned the daughters to his side as his daughter's mother had revealed a small part of their destiny and he knew that he must reveal it to them to start them on the path to fulfilling their own destiny.

"Welcome, princesses. Your father is expecting you." a guard said as the 2 daughters walked up the stairs of their father's palace.

"Hello, Ardeth. It's a pleasure seeing you again." the daughters replied back.

The daughters then proceeded into the castle and into their father's throne room, curious at the summons.

"Hello my daughters, I trust you two are doing well?" their father asked.

"Yes, father. We are doing excellent actually. We feel as if something new is coming that will change our lives." the daughters stated in excitement with love shining in their eyes for their father.

"Well, there is something that has come up that I feel you two should be made aware of." their father stated.

"Of course Father, what is it?" the daughters asked.

"I've been talking to your mother and we've discovered that some of the destiny that is to come for you both and we decided that we would help get the ball rolling as it were." their father stated.

"Of course Father, we trust you and our mother's guidance. You wouldn't lead us astray."

"Well, in the state of Louisiana, there is a small town of Bon Tempes that is filled with mystery and is about to be filled with even more intrigue then it's inhabitants are aware of. I need you two to travel to Bon Tempes. There you will meet a person that is a part of your destiny and will be bonded to you for the rest of your lives. She is a wonderful person but has her own problems and could use your friendship. Your mother and I know nothing else other than the fact that she works at a bar and is a real gentle soul."

"Of course Father, we'll leave immediately. One question though, what names will we go by?" the daughters inquired of their father.

"I've already had the necessary identification prepared and bank accounts created in Louisiana where we'll transfer some of your funds. Not too much as that will draw unnecessary attention to yourselves."

"Of course Father."

"Your names will be Rayne and Luna Romaine. You are high school graduates and are travelling in search of a missing relative. This is actually true so you won't need to lie. You will need to leave in the next couple of hours."

"Father, we are already packed. We felt something like this was coming and we wanted to be prepared. We are ready to leave whenever you like."

"Well, there seems like there is nothing else I need to tell you girls and since you are both ready, you can leave immediately. Please be careful my daughters, and do not reveal who you truly are, no matter what. There will come a time when you can reveal your true origins, but until that time, keep it to yourself. There are many different types of creatures surrounding Bon Tempes and you need to have your guard up as much as possible. I love you my daughters, take care of eachother and I will talk to you soon."

"We love you father and we will follow your instructions."

That night, the two daughters left their home, not knowing exactly what was going to happen, only that it would change their lives as they knew it. They were on their way to the town of Bon Tempes, where they felt their destiny would start. They would be there for each other and for their new friend that they hoped to make. They were filled with anticipation to start what they felt was their destined path.

Bon Temps, wouldn't have a clue what hit them when these two would arrive. They would not only start their destiny but would set off several other people's destinies as well.


	2. Chapter One

Summary: Two sisters come to Bon Tempes in search of something they don't know. They meet up with Sookie and befriend her and they realize that they have a lot in common. The story based partly on Episodes 203 through the beginning of Episode 209. From there it veers sharply from cannon and will feature characters for literature and Southern Vampire Mysteries.

This Story belongs to me and my Friend Heather

If You do not Like it then fine. It's our story and that is the only thing that matters

it was fun for us to do it.

Chapter one

"So, this place sure looks peaceful." murmured a woman in a soft tone to her younger sister, who was sitting beside her in the passenger seat.

"Hmm, you got that right, Sis." nodded her younger sister in agreement.

The woman glanced at her younger sister with a fond look.

Her younger sibling had long silky thick soft dark chocolate black/brown hair a little past her ass. Though she always wore it in a high pony-tail of some kind or a twist or braid. Heart shaped face, high cheek bones, and perfect eyebrows. Button nose, natural deep crimson plump full lips tilted up into a half smile. Almond shaped eyes with thick full eyelashes framing pure ice blue eyes. With a black iris and pupil, it had what looked like black ink slowly bleeding slowly from her pupil into her eye color, making it look like a burst was coming from her pupils. Fair porcelain skin with a busty but warrior-like build. She perfected her body as she spent a hundred years with the Amazons, during a separation from her sister.

She wore a tight black tank-top, tight black low rise bell bottom jeans, ankle steel toe 3 ½ in. high heeled boots.

"So, Rayne. What do you think this small town is gonna think of us once they meet us?" snickered her younger sister with amusement shining in her eyes.

"Dunno, Luna. Just try to keep out of jail this time." Rayne chuckled as her sister laughed harder, making a right down a street.

"Nah-nah!" Luna stuck her tongue at her sister.

But her sister was right in that. Doesn't matter where they go one of them, mainly herself she might point out, always goes thrown in jail for either breaking someone's jaw or punching a cop in the face.

Luna stared at her beloved elder sister with happiness. She was glad to have her in her life, though they cause total chaos together.

Rayne had long waist length silky smooth deep fire red hair, in a low pony-tail though she mostly wore it down or in a braid. Heart shaped face, high cheek bones, and pert nose. Perfect eyebrows, dark deep natural blood/pink full plump lips. Almond shaped eyes with thick full eyelashes framing pure ice blue eyes. Pupil and iris were a deep red/orange courtesy of her fire power. It had what looked like dark red ink slowly bleeding slowly from her pupil into her eye color, looked more like a burst was coming her pupils. Fair porcelain skin with a busty but warrior-like build. She perfected her body as she spent a hundred years with the Vikings, during a separation from her sister.

She wore tight dark green tank-top, tight dark brown hip hugger bell bottom jeans with red and black flames going up the pants legs. She wore calf length black 2 ½ in. high heeled boots.

Luna chuckled as she remembered one time her sister had lost her temper. Their father had tried to force Rayne into an arranged marriage. Rayne had gone off, turning colder than hell and burnt half the palace down in her rage.

That was when they decided to go their separate ways to get away from their father.

Rayne went to Sweden to live with the Vikings and Luna went deep into the forest and jungles of Greece to live with the Amazons.

No one could find them. The only person that could find them were each other, as they were the only two of their kind and they had a close sister bond.

Luna smiled turning to glance out the window of their GMC Yukon truck. She froze though when she saw a bar named Merlotte's, as she felt a strong pull to it.

"TURN NOW!" Luna yelled at her sister causing Rayne to make a sharp turn into the bar's parking lot.

"Dammit Luna! Next time give me a fair fucking warning!" Rayne growled at her sister as she parked the truck, but she froze as she also felt the pull from the bar.

"Come on Rayne." nodded Luna as she hopped out and shut her door behind her with an eager look as she sniffed the air lightly.

Rayne followed suit as she scanned the area for any threats directed at them.

They both walked into the bar ignoring as people stopped and stared at them, mainly the males.

"Come on Luna. There's a free booth over there." Rayne nudged her sister heading over to the empty booth with Luna following her silently.

Sitting down they both waited for a waiter or waitress to come and take their orders, having decided to just get some lunch while they were here.

Luna glanced around the bar but wrinkled her nose at the men staring at them with lust.

"Hi! I'm Sookie and I'll be your waitress." smiled a beautiful blond haired woman as she stepped up to their table.

Luna glanced at her sister fast, as she felt the hidden power within the waitress and felt that this was the person that drew them to the bar. Luna glanced her up and down before telling her sister that the girl was a telepath on their own telepathic path with each other.

"Hello Sookie." Luna greeted telepathically wearing a smirk upon her face as Sookie froze staring at her.

"Hi." she replied back the same way with a nervous look upon her own face.

"It's okay, Sookie." Rayne said as she gave the girl a gentle smile before shooting her sister a warning look to which her sister gave an innocent smile.

Rayne telepathically explained everything, well the basics that is till they could get somewhere more private

"So, is this bar hiring? Cause we could each use a job." spoke up Luna with a grin as both girls chuckled softly.

"Come with me and we'll ask Sam. He's the owner of this place. Also, if you want, I can rent you guys the two rooms that are free at my house." Sookie grinned as she motioned them to follow her over to Sam, who was minding the bar. She was happy, that there were people out there that finally knew what she was going through with her telepathic powers.

"Don't worry, sugar. Don't worry, we'll help you block better." came Luna's whispering voice across her mind.

Looking back, she saw said person giving her an impish smile as Rayne smiled and nodded.

"Sam, do we still have two positions open?" Sookie called with a smile as Sam came over to them sizing both girls up and down.

"Yeah, no problem chere. Do you know these two?" asked Sam nodding to the two beautiful girls as both glanced at Sookie.

"They're my cousins from out of town." she replied fast to him as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Luna Romaine, and this is my older sister Rayne Romaine." Luna gave a sultry/flirty smile and Sam blushed a little, causing her to chuckle.

Rayne nudged her sister giving her a warning look that said "Do not mess with his head or else."

She gave a shrug looking around but froze as a scent reached her nose. It smelled of graveyard soil and death. Damn, she knew vampires smelled of death but this smell was unbearable.

A man walked in dressed in slacks and a polo shirt and nice dress shoes. He stunk bad as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Sookie placing a kiss on her cheek.

Luna gave a low growl at that but was silenced as Rayne elbowed her in the ribs roughly telling her to behave.

"What's wrong with these two? Probably lezzies and hoping to get with my Sookie." Bill thought glaring at the two of them with distaste in his eyes.

Rayne hissed softly fighting the urge to rip the fucking vampire's head off his shoulders.

"I need some fresh air, sorry." Rayne nodded before hurrying outside

Once outside, she let loose a deadly growl as her hair flashed fiery red then back. She, unlike her younger sister, had more control of her fire element.

That's why Luna wasn't allowed to use her fire element. But she really wanted to burn that good for nothing scum alive and turn him to dust.

"Hey calm down." Luna walked up beside her and wrapped her wind gently around her older sister's body to calm her down.

"Thanks baby sister." Rayne breathed calming down as she smelled the warm wind and the sweet rich earth that her sister was wrapping around her in a comforting way.

"Hey guys. Sam gave me the rest of the day off and here are your uniforms. You two can go ahead and follow me to my house." Sookie walked over to them handing them each a bundle of clothes with a smile before she walked over to her car.

"Cool. I'm driving!" Luna yelled as she snatched the keys from her older sister before bolting over to the car. She didn't fun too fast considering it would arouse unneeded questions.

"Great." Rayne spoke sarcastically as Sookie laughed hopping into her own car.

She climbed in as Luna started the engine to their GMC Yukon with a grin upon her face.

"Not now." warned Rayne to her daredevil of a sister, who liked going fast on a lot of things. She snickered at the last thought.

"Fine and please get that thought out of your head." she grumbled following Sookie closely, while shooting her sister a glare.

They followed Sookie all the way to her house with jokes and laughs ready to begin their new lives.

"Now, can I get my full explanation?" Sookie smiled as they settled down into her living room, already becoming real close to the two.

"Rayne can. I don't like repeating stuff." Luna gave an impish smile her eyes filled with mirth.

Rayne gave a low chuckle before telling Sookie everything as Luna went to retrieve their stuff from the truck.

Two Hours Later.

"Okay. I would really like you both teaching me and everything else." Sookie grinned at both of the girls having already sworn an oath to never tell anyone about them unless they either died or gave her permission to.

"Oi! I'm going for a run in the woods that surround this place!" Luna called jumping up and taking off faster than they could blink.

"She's like a wolf not wanting to be confined. We both get that way. But since she is the youngest, she feels the need more to run and be free." Rayne explained seeing Sookie's confused/concerned look upon her face.

"Ah, I understand." she smiled getting up to fix them some more sweet tea.

Two Weeks Later.

"Orders up!" Called Terry with a smile to the girls.

Sookie and Rayne grabbed their orders before going to their separate areas smiling cheerfully to one another.

Luna was working, taking orders and delivering pitchers of beer. There was a big game playing on the flat screen TV. It had taken all three girls to corner Sam and talk him into getting one for the bar.

"Here ya go." Sookie grinned setting the orders down for the two males. She turned to leave but froze as one of the males grabbed her ass hard.

Before she could do a thing, Luna had had slammed face first in to the booth table. She kicked one male in the chest right into Rayne, who threw him to the ground in pure disgust.

"Watch it Jackass! That is my cousin you're grabbing. Say you're sorry!" Luna hissed gripping the back of the man's neck who had grabbed Sookie, pressing him closer to the table. She gained a smirk as Rayne place her foot none to gently in the middle of the other males back as he tried to get off the floor. She pushed him further into the floor.

"Sorry!" squeaked the male with fear as he shook really bad, scared to death.

"Good boy. Now take your damn boyfriend and get the fuck out of this bar and don't come back." Luna straightened up fixing her clothes releasing the male as Rayne released the other male, after accidentally digging her heel into his back.

Both took off fast not looking back as they were too scared.

"Vermin. They scatter like cockroaches." Luna snorted in disgust while rolling her eyes.

"Agreed!" Sookie and Rayne chorused together nodding to one another.

"Hey Chere's. Back to work!" called a smiling Sam from the bar area.

All three laughed going back to their own areas to finish their work.

Their shifts were over several hours later, and they decided to head on home.

Luna went to chop some wood since it was getting cooler in the evenings.

Rayne was making some sweet tea but whistled as Sookie came back down the stairs dressed real nice.

"Got a hot date good-lookin." Rayne laughed as Sookie blushed and gave her a small playful glare.

"No. I'm gonna spend some time with Jessica. She needs it really bad, you know girl time. Though thanks to you and Luna she has better control of her need to feed when she gets angry." Sookie smiled as she grabbed her purse and keys walking out the door.

Luna came in a few minutes later with the wood.

"Where's Sook, going? I hope she ain't going to visit that Bill guy." Luna sat the wood down by the fireplace and then stood dusting off her clothes.

"She's going to spend time with Jessica. And watch how you talk about Bill around Sookie." Rayne warned her younger sister as she sat down the tea.

"He rubs me the wrong way. He's hiding something from not only us but from Sookie. And I'm worried that it's gonna hurt her really bad." Luna spoke looking at her sister in concern as she accepted her tea from Rayne.

"I know what you mean, but until we have proof, we keep it to ourselves. I don't want to cause Sookie any more hurt than necessary." Rayne spoke softly to her younger sister.

"Yeah, well. If I'm right, and I know I am, I'll stake the Son of a Bitch if he hurts her or causes her any pain." grumbled Luna as she stood up to stretch before going to her room to take a hot shower.

"Be good. And I do agree with you except I would use silver." Rayne laughed going to fix dinner since it was her turn to fix it.

With Sookie

"Jessica! No! Release him!" Sookie yelled to the teenage female vampire as she slammed her human father against the wall with his belt wrapped around his neck as she glared at him with rage and hatred.

"No! He's gonna pay for all that he has done to me and my baby sister. He will pay." snarled Jessica, her fangs still retracted, even though she was more than pissed off.

Sookie was frozen with fear but jumped as Bill broke down the door with a snarl.

Jessica's sister invited him in as he moved quickly, shoving Sookie out the door harshly with an icy glare. He was very surprised to not see Jessica's fangs were out with how much anger was pouring from her.

He glamoured the family and then drug her out the door to the car.

"How are your fangs not out?" he demanded as he slid into the driver seat.

"Luna and Rayne have been teaching me!" snapped Jessica but gave a cry as he rounded a corner sharply. Sookie was frightened, but tried so hard to control her fear so she wouldn't alert Rayne and Luna that there was something wrong.

"Damnit Sookie! This is all your fault! She is not a doll you can dress up and play with.!" Bill yelled coldly to her with a glare to match.

"Pull over now! William!" Sookie yelled back to him causing him to look at her in shock, but complied with her wishes.

Once he pulled over, Sookie unbuckled and hopped out fast. She stormed off down the road ignoring him and Jessica.

"Sookie!" Bill yelled out to her with more protests but they fell on deaf ears.

Sookie walked fast down the dark road. She wrapped her arms around her as she shivered from the slight chilly air and the bad feeling she was getting.

She froze in mid step as she heard a low growl from behind her. Turning her head she saw what looked like a bull-man like beast and it was staring directly at her.

Turning back around, she darted forward at a fast pace.

Fear was griping her heart and was coiling in the pit of her stomach as she ran faster.

She could hear the beast following at a fast pace as it gained on her.

A blood curling scream ripped from her throat as she felt claws dig and slashed across her back. She hit the ground with a hard thud.

She could hear Bill and Jessica yelling her name with fear and worry. She could see shapes approaching her but her vision darkened.

"Call Luna and Rayne." she whispered before the darkness overtook her as she passed out.

With Rayne and Luna

Luna gasped falling to her knees gripping her head as she felt Sookie scream mentally for their help.

"Luna!" Rayne yelled kneeling beside her with concern written all over face for her younger sibling.

"Something has happened to Sookie!" she groaned softly as she massaged her forehead.

"What?" asked Rayne but was interrupted by the house phone ringing loud.

"Hello? What! We'll be right there." she snapped in the phone hanging it up fast.

"Come on. Sookie needs our help." she said helping her sister up as she got over the mental pain at Sookie screaming for their help.

Grabbing the keys, Luna ran out first sliding over the hood going for the driver side since she was the fastest driver out of the two.

Rayne jumped into the passenger seat both not caring for seat belts, as Luna pulled out fast and sped down the road.

Ten minutes later.

Luna parked the car and they jumped out running to the bar, Fangtasia, where Bill had said he had taken Sookie.

Both banged on the door fast and hard not caring how loud they were. They wanted their soul sister and wanted her now.

Bill opened the door, letting them in as he told a blonde vampire, who they later found out was Eric, that they were Sookie's roommates and had powers as well, although he didn't know what they were. At this, Eric looked at Bill with a confused look upon his face.

Rayne and Luna glared at Bill with venom and rage.

Luna mentally said fuck it and surged into Bill's mind hard and fast ripping the information she wanted out of his mind. She saw him say all those hateful things to Sookie and she let her anger get the best of her.

Before they could stop her, she punched Bill hard in the jaw causing him to stumble back from the force of the hit.

"You son of a bitch. How dare you say those words to her!" Luna yelled as her sister grabbed her and pulled her back from Bill who snarled at her.

"Calm down, Luna. This will not help Sookie." Rayne soothed trying to calm her sister down as they all felt the ground shake, no one knowing that it was Luna's rage causing a small earthquake.

"What are you two?" Eric asked with amusement lacing his voice. He felt great mirth as he saw Bill almost get his ass handed to him by a female.

"We are telepathic as well." Rayne nodded sharply slowly releasing her sister as she felt her calm down...well at least to where her anger was to a simmer and she wouldn't rip out Compton's throat.

Dr. Ludwig looked up at this and saw two girls she hasn't seen in a few hundred years. Even though they were part Vampire, she had the upmost respect for them.

She gave them a nod, already knowing they wouldn't want their identities known to anyone unless they wished it.

"It is good to see you both are well and in good health as always besides fighting wounds." she smirked as both girls grinned at her. Eric and Bill looking on in confusion.

"_Just who are these two that even Dr. Ludwig knows them? Though the red haired one has a fine ass."_ Eric thought not knowing they could read his mind so easily.

Rayne glared at her sister as she snickered a little at her.

Dr. Ludwig was able to revive Sookie who woke up for the moment.

"Am I dying?" she croaked out with a sore throat.

Tears stung Rayne's eyes and Luna let loose a low growl of pain at Dr. Ludwig's next words.

"I'm afraid so child."

"No, she can't die. You will save her." Bill yelled receiving glares and warning growls to be silent or else.

"Calm down vampire, let me do my job." snapped Ludwig causing the two sisters to chuckle, though the only Vampires she could tolerate were their father and them. The rest she hated passionately.

"Forgive Bill. He's abnormally attached to this human." Eric spoke up while thinking, "_I used to be attracted to her too, but now I'm not so sure. That redhead is quite the Valkyrie with a definitely nice ass." _

Rayne blushed a pretty red color as Luna started to snicker at her. As Rayne noticed her sister snickering, she gave her a death glare.

Eric looked up at them, with confusion making them straighten up, as Rayne swatted at her sister silently telling her to stop being such a pain in the ass.

"She's been poisoned with combination of deadly poisons and paralyzers from a creature that I don't know. Can you two smell and see what it is for me so I can help the child?" Ludwig asked Rayne, shooting Bill a nasty look as he growled at them.

"Minotaur?" Luna said sniffing around Sookie with a confused look upon her face as she turned toward her sister.

"It's not a Minotaur, but it is Greek, but what creature, I know not." Rayne sniffed around Sookie as well. Luna's eyes lit up as she bent closer to Sookie and sniffed her hair inhaling deeply with her eyes closed as she tried to place the scent.

"Luna?" frowned Rayne knowing her sister was a great expert on Greek as well as Roman culture.

"Later. It is an ancient creature. I'll need to search through my books. Right now we need to heal Sookie." Luna shook her head as she turned to glance at Ludwig who was mixing different potions together.

"Leave boys. I need to remove Miss Stackhouse's clothes!" ordered Ludwig causing the males to growl but comply, leaving them with Sookie. Rayne and Luna helped Ludwig remove Sookie's clothes as they prepared for the next step. As soon as Sookie's clothes were removed and Sookie was settled on the couch, Dr. Ludwig poured the remover over Sookie's back causing her to scream as if someone was killing her. She thrashed, causing Rayne to grab her legs as Luna grabbed her arms holding them down tight.

"What are you doing to her?" Bill yelled as he came running in at full speed with an angry glare upon his face.

"I'm removing the poison." Ludwig rolled her eyes as she dug through the slash's and pulled out puss balls of poison as Sookie screamed more, tears streaming down her face.

Five minutes later

"All the poison is removed but she'll need a transfusion of fresh blood." Ludwig nodded wiping her hands off on a towel as Sookie whimpered in pain.

Luna brushed back Sookie's hair and Rayne rubbed her legs in a soothing way, to help calm her down.

"I will give her mine." Bill offered his with a nod of his head.

"No. Sookie needs mortal blood." interrupted Ludwig glaring at the vampire she was really beginning to deeply hate.

"_We all know you two have more powerful blood then a mortals but this way she doesn't get any more bonded to that wimp of a vampire than she has too. I suggest that Luna donates, while Rayne watches over her as she is the protector of the two." _she thought to the sisters as they gave barely noticeable nods.

"I'll give my blood to Sookie. It's Ab negative/O positive. Very rare and will help her a lot. Rayne's blood is only AO negative. It's rare as well but mine will have more of a affect." Luna spoke with a nod only saying the last part to warrant no questions because she knew her sister would want to stand guard, knowing how vulnerable they both were when giving blood.

"Yes please. I would rather have a mortal transfusion. Sorry Bill." Sookie spoke up in a weak tone as the others nodded.

Bill walked over to sit next to Eric lightly sulking as Ludwig prepared both Sookie and Luna for the transfusion from one to the other.

Right as the needle pierced Luna's skin, Rayne heard both vampires inhale hard and 2 pairs of fangs click out. One of the vampires began to run over. She looked up fast to see Bill running over to Luna with bloodlust in his eyes.

As he got closer, she read in his head, "_It smells so good. I want it all." _she snarled coldly and ran fast to block his path to her sister, punching him hard, knocking him back five feet as she took up a fighting stance.

He snarled and popped back up at which time she appeared in front of him and field-goal kicked him in the chest making him fly across the club and into the wall above a throne on a platform where he stayed, passed out.

Eric walked over slowly to Rayne with his fangs down as he felt lust for the beautiful red haired female. She turned him on like no other.

He stopped as she snarled a warning, her anger slashing out in a huge warning not to go near her younger sister.

"Do not worry my lioness. I will not harm your sister. But would you mind not kicking people in my club and messing up the ceiling above my throne." he said as he held up his hands in a peaceful matter, as to not set her off.

She glanced to the mess before looking up at him mischievously and said "Oops!" with a sheepish smile upon her face.

He started chuckling, while asking, "What are you two?"

"We're waitresses and anything else, you'll have to find out later." Luna growled, walking up as she was finished with the transfusion and Sookie was asleep peaceful. Luna looked a little paler from giving a lot of blood to Sookie.

He chuckled at Luna's over-protectiveness, but suddenly inhaled sharply while looking down at Rayne's hand in great interest and hunger.

Luna and Rayne looked down as well and notice that Rayne had split her knuckles when she had slugged Bill hard in the mouth.

"I was told that it's proper vampire etiquette when wounded in a vampire's presence, you offer the eldest vampire your wound to lick and I guess that's you but you better promise me that you'll only lick. Absolutely no biting." Rayne gave an impish look with a tiny smirk as she looked up to Eric as he got a hungrier look in his eyes.

He looked shell shocked that she knew about vampire etiquette, but accepted the offer nonetheless. He gently grabbed Rayne's hand and licked the wound, gently licking it as it closed.

"You taste wonderful and I might add you're my favorite type." he purred as he set down her hand wearing a smirk as she gave a light blush and looked away mumbling, "You're welcome."

"Hey Blondie. Isn't it time for yours and Bill's bedtime?" Luna broke in giving an amused look to her sister and the vampire.

"Yes it is. See you ladies this evening." Eric nodded offering a charming smile before walking over to Bill, yanking him out of the wall and taking Bill with him to the back of the club.

Next Night

Sookie awakened slowly as she took in her surroundings. She saw Rayne sleeping in Eric's throne and Luna was sleeping on top of the bar counter with her arms folded behind her head.

She froze as she heard a whimpering coming from the basement. She walked slowly not making a sound, towards the basement. Going down stairs, she reached out and turned the knob breaking the lock, not even noticing that she totally broke a lock that she shouldn't be strong enough to break.

Walking through the door and down my stairs, she stopped in surprise as she looked around and noticed someone bound up by a chain around a pole.

Upon looking closer, she noticed that it was one of her best friends, Lafayette. He had been missing for the past 3 weeks and they had all been very worried about him.

He noticed her and looked closer before speaking in a hoarse voice, "Sook, is that really you?"

"What have they done to you?" she whispered running to his side with tears shining in her eyes.

"About every fucking thing I can come up with." he answered leaning into her hand as she gently cupped his face.

"Luna! Rayne! My friend Lafayette is in the basement and he looks half starved!" she leaned back yelling in panic at seeing what a great mess he was.

She heard a loud thump and what sounded like Luna cursing. She must have fallen off the bar counter. Two pairs of feet came running down the steps and into the basement.

Rayne moved fast snapping the chains around his ankles and wrist while Luna broke the collar with pure rage, disgust and fear. They helped him back up the stairs and sat him down on a booth as Sookie ran to get some warm and wet washcloths.

"Eric Northman, get your ass out here right now." Rayne bellowed so loud and powerful the walls shook and rattled from it.

Both Eric and Bill walked out of the back and walked over to where they were, seeing Sookie cleaning up Lafayette and Luna with an unreadable look upon her face as she examined something in her hands.

Rayne stormed up to Eric and bitch-slapped him across the face with her hand that had started to heat up with flames cause from her rage.

His face had her handprint momentarily burned into his cheek, which pissed him off, causing his fangs to click out as shoved his face into Rayne's.

Rayne stood there with a smirk, not backing down at all.

"You better be glad I know that you had a reason to hit me. I know you know where Lafayette was and I can clearly tell he's no longer there. That will be the only time you ever hit me." he snarled coldly as he glared but felt a deep hunger rise.

"You wanna bet." snapped Rayne as she raised her hand to slap him again.

"Luna! Are you alright?" Sookie gasped out in horror and shock.

Rayne whirled around and looked at her sister with concern but froze as she saw her sister shaking a little.

"Luna?" she frowned but realization dawned on her when she saw the collar in her sister's shaking hands.

Luna glared with hatred down at the collar as it brought back painful and unwanted memories of her past.

Turning, she glared at Eric with such rage it made him step back as her eyes flashed black. With great strength from her element earth, she squeezed her hands together shattering the collar into nothing but dust.

Whirling around, she helped Sookie help Lafayette to the shower she used earlier to clean up.

"What is the matter with her. It's just a metal collar." frowned Bill but stepped back as Rayne growled at him dangerously.

"She hates metal collars with a passion that runs deeper than the ocean and hotter than the sun. Let's just say you're on her dislike list till you prove otherwise, Eric. And no I will not tell you anything. One, it's not mine to tell. Two, I will not betray my sister's trust for no one. Three, not even I know the whole truth. She was found by our older adopted brother and brought home." Rayne spoke with a firm nod not willing to budge on giving any more information.

Eric was even more drawn to her for she acted like a Valkyrie. Willing to protect and defend what was hers.

An hour later

"What are your terms so we can take our boy home?" demanded Rayne nodding to Eric to speak.

"I need Sookie to accompany me to Dallas to help find a missing sheriff." he spoke nodding slowly to them.

Luna stiffened as she looked troubled for she knew and cared a great deal about the sheriff in Dallas.

Rayne, seeing her sister distracted, stepped up to talk again as she had telepathically discussed the terms with Sookie.

"Sookie will go only for these reasons: 1) She gets a new driveway all the way to the road. 2) She gets $10,000 and 3) Bill, Luna and I will accompany her."

"Fine." he nodded while he mentally added, "_This is good. I'll be able to learn more about this fiery red head who reminds me of a Valkyrie. " _

"What is the name of the missing sheriff?" she asked while saying a mental prayer hoping it wasn't **'him'**. If it was, she pitied the one who took him because her sister was going to drain them dry.

"He's a 2,000 year old vampire by the name of Godric." Eric answered with a shrug as the others looked at him in shock.

"NO!"

**'BAM' **

The others looked at Luna as she had slammed her fist into a table breaking it in half and was breathing harsh.

"Luna." Rayne called trying to calm her sister down, but all she could do was move aside as her sister sped off fast slamming open the front entrance door to the bar.

"How does she know Godric?" Eric asked looking to Rayne who had sadness in her eyes.

"We've met him at court in Romania, a while back." answered Rayne with a sad smile but it grew worried as she felt the tremor in the ground knowing her sister was causing it on accident with her anger.

"Interesting." he mused softly as she turned telling Sookie that it was time to go.

They got to the truck with Luna nowhere in sight.

Before Rayne could get into the truck, Eric came out of the club and wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her back into him.

He then whispered in her ear as she shuddered with desire, "We should spar some more when we get to Dallas." licking up her neck with a nip here and there. Eric chuckled as her heart raced. She dripped with desire as he nipped her neck harder.

Rayne then turn around and while looking him in the eyes, she licked the skin showing from his tank top and said, "Definitely." smirking as he groaned and squeezed her ass.

She got into her truck and drove back to Bon Temps with Bill following in his car. Rayne dropped off Lafayette at his house and went home to Sookie's. After Bill got Sookie settled in bed, he came back down and looked a little uncomfortably at Rayne.

"You two should be careful of Eric and Godric. I know the reason you want to go with Sookie to Dallas is because Luna is attracted to Godric. Please remember that he is a dangerous vampire; as is Eric." he says while looking at me at the last remark.

"At least he isn't hiding anything from me. Not like you Bill." spat Rayne coldly as she glared at Bill with distaste.

"What do you know Rayne?" he asked arrogantly with his own rage-filled glare directed at her.

"I don't know anything yet but it's only a matter of time before I find out and when I do I will expose it to those involved." she stated.

"I don't like threats." Bill snarled taking a step toward her with a glare, but froze as a cold hand wrapped around the back of his neck and yanked him backwards.

"Neither do I. Not get out of my house." hissed Luna into his ear as she then shoved him into the ground. Rayne then picked him up with her telepathic powers and threw him out the door.

"Your invitation is rescinded until Sookie says otherwise." both spat slamming the door in his face the shield going back up that they put over the house.

"I think we need to discover what Bill is hiding from us. I feel it is something very bad." Rayne spoke to her sister through their mental link as both went separate ways to their own rooms.

"We will sister. Now have sweet dreams of dear dear Eric." Luna chuckled going into her room to get ready for bed.

"Good night my sister." Rayne replied back as she climbed into bed. Just as she got settled, her mind flashed a picture of Eric strapped to an altar with chains of silver and she growled low into the night. She promised herself that she would prevent it from happening.

Luna lay down and crawled under her blankets, falling asleep. No one was there to notice a lone blood tear running down her right cheek, shed from the sorrow and rage at the thought of the one person she would destroy the whole world for, missing and possibly dead.


	3. Chapter two

Summary: Two sisters come to Bon Tempes in search of something they don't know. They meet up with Sookie and befriend her and they realize that they have a lot in common. The story based partly on Episodes 203 through the beginning of Episode 209. From there it veers sharply from cannon and will feature characters for literature and Southern Vampire Mysteries.

This Story belongs to me and my Friend Heather

If You do not Like it then fine. It's our story and that is the only thing that matters

it was fun for us to do it.

Chapter Two

Recap

"You two should be careful of Eric and Godric. I know the reason you want to go with Sookie to Dallas is because Luna is attracted to Godric. Please remember that he is a dangerous vampire; as is Eric." he says while looking at me at the last remark.

"At least he isn't hiding anything from me. Not like you Bill." spat Rayne coldly as she glared at Bill with distaste.

"What do you know Rayne?" he asked arrogantly with his own rage-filled glare directed at her.

"I don't know anything yet but it's only a matter of time before I find out and when I do I will expose it to those involved." she stated.

"I don't like threats." Bill snarled taking a step toward her with a glare, but froze as a cold hand wrapped around the back of his neck and yanked him backwards.

"Neither do I. Not get out of my house." hissed Luna into his ear as she then shoved him into the ground. Rayne then picked him up with her telepathic powers and threw him out the door.

"Your invitation is rescinded until Sookie says otherwise." both spat slamming the door in his face the shield going back up that they put over the house.

"I think we need to discover what Bill is hiding from us. I feel it is something very bad." Rayne spoke to her sister through their mental link as both went separate ways to their own rooms.

"We will sister. Now have sweet dreams of dear dear Eric." Luna chuckled going into her room to get ready for bed.

"Good night my sister." Rayne replied back as she climbed into bed. Just as she got settled, her mind flashed a picture of Eric strapped to an altar with chains of silver and she growled low into the night. She promised herself that she would prevent it from happening.

Luna lay down and crawled under her blankets, falling asleep. No one was there to notice a lone blood tear running down her right cheek, shed from the sorrow and rage at the thought of the one person she would destroy the whole world for, missing and possibly dead.

Present

"Luna! Are you up yet?" Rayne knocked on her sister's door with concern upon her face.

Luna didn't answer. Rayne grew more concerned as she felt her sister's inner turmoil.

Opening the door she cursed in a Fae as she saw her sister asleep and hovering five feet in the air above her bed. Her long thick hair whipping around her fast as objects flew around the room while the floor shook a little.

"_I knew this would happen. She cares too much for Godric to just be at peace with her knowing he is missing." _Rayne thought hurrying to her younger sibling's side.

She placed a hand on Luna's wrist, her hand glowing a pure gold amber color.

The power slowly retreated into Luna's body as she was lowered back onto her bed.

Rayne removed her hand from Luna's wrist only to put Luna's forehead as she put her other hand on Luna's chest both glowing to help Luna keep her powers under control.

"I'm going to have to keep a sharp eye on you or you'll destroy all of Dallas and kill off the whole Fellowship of the Sun on your own. Just so you can find Godric." muttered Rayne removing her hands as Luna slowly awakened.

"What's wrong?" Luna sat up fast seeing her sister was in her room. She searched her room and spread out her senses searching for any threats.

"It's time to wake up. We have a plane to catch. I'm going to go get Sookie up then get dressed." Rayne spoke as she walked towards the bedroom door, leaving her alone.

"Damnit." groaned Luna as she crawled out of bed and walked sleepily to her bathroom for a nice hot steaming shower or cold one to wake her ass up.

With Rayne

She got Sookie up before going and taking her own shower and getting dressed. She smirked as she heard Luna take a cold shower to wake and curse in Greek when the water hit her.

She pulled her hair up into a high pony-tail, with a dark orange ribbon. She dressed in a pair of dark brown soft slacks, a dark red silk shirt, a soft dark brown suit jacket, with her calf length leather black boots on her feet.

A smirk lit her features as she thought of a certain Viking.

She was going to greatly enjoy fighting with him. Her blood sang when she was near him and her primal side reared its head wanting her to claim him as her own and allow no one else to have him. But she wanted to play their game for a bit longer before she did that.

Perking up, she heard her sister's boots click down on the stairs as Luna came down to fix breakfast for the girls as it was her turn to cook.

Rayne remembered all too well, how they met the 2000 + year old vampire, named Godric Wingraith.

Flash back

"W_hy are we here again?" grumbled a young Luna dressed in a floor length deep forest green dress, hair pulled back by a jeweled clip._

"_Don't know. Don't care. Blame father and the council young one." Rayne spoke softly to her younger sibling. She wore a floor length dark blue silk dress, with her hair was hanging down._

_They walked down the corridor that led towards the Romanian court room. Both were annoyed with having been summoned to attend the meeting, but were required to as the Council wished to speak with them._

_As they entered, the council bowed while their father nodded to them as they walked forward._

_Rayne spoke as Luna remained quiet cause she really had little to no tolerance when it came to the damn council. Though Rayne was no better than her on the concept, she still had a good reign on her temper when dealing with the old jackasses._

_Luna's gaze swept the room with boredom, till her gaze landed on someone she had never seen before. It was a male and he looked about the same age as her sister but she could tell he was almost as old as their father._

_Curiosity got the best of her, so she went over with a curious look upon her face._

"_Who are you?" she asked with a smile as he glanced at her with an amused look upon his face._

"_Godric Wingraith." he smiled picking up her hand and kissing it softly as she gave a small blush._

"_Sister, I have some very bad news for you and you're not gonna like it." Rayne walked over to them ignoring the ancient vampire as she gazed at her sister._

"_What is it now? The last news either of us got was about an arranged marriage for you and you burned half of the castle down cause of your anger towards Tata (Father)." Luna looked at her sister with weariness and from the look upon her sister's face she knew she wasn't gonna like it._

"_The Council has decided that you will be married to one of the Princes far away, because my arranged marriage didn't work out." Rayne answered but gave a wince as her sister growled anger flashing upon her face._

"_ACCESTE FIUL PROSTDE CATEA (THOSE STUPID SON OF A BITCHES!) Luna shouted loudly catching everyone's attention. She shoved past her sister and stormed up to their father and the Council. Their father gave a barely noticeable groan at his youngest daughter's foul temper._

"_Eu no va fi nici o casatorie!" (I will not be marrying anyone) she spat, hands on her hips with a scowl upon her face._

"_Calmeaza-te , te rog Printesa (Calm down, please Princess)." pleaded Viktor, a council member, with fear flashing in his eyes at her rage that was going to be let loose on them._

"_Nu! Daca credeti ca este un pion eu off-o anumita print prostie Ai un alt lucrus care provin!" (No! If you think you can pawn me off to some stupid prince, you have another thing coming) she snarled eyes flashing black as her rage began to shine from her eyes._

"_La naiba (Dammit)" hissed Rayne. She knew her sister didn't have that much self control, as she was only sixty winters._

"_Is everything alright?" Godric asked with concern trying to figure out what they were saying._

"_Asta aste de ajuns! Calmeaza-te la o data sau de alt ceva, Adonnenniel! (That is enough! Calm yourself at once or else, Adonnenniel)" snapped Dracula with a sharp cold tone, glaring at his youngest daughter._

"_Nope. Not now, we should probably get away from this room and go to the courtyard." Rayne nodded motioning him to follow her quickly._

"_Mare greşeală Tată! Ea nici o ordine de mine pe aici, nici măcar nu te! ( Big mistake Father! No one orders me around, not even you) Luna hissed low and dark as her eyes bled crimson and her fangs lengthened slightly scaring the Council and her father._

_Rayne grabbed Godric's hand as a guard came up behind them, touching both, teleporting them away from the disaster that was going to occur._

"_What are you and your sister?" he asked as they appeared in the courtyard._

"_That information I cannot give you, but I might in the future." she answered glancing to him with an impish smile._

_Both looked up fast as they heard a huge explosion. Rayne winced and suppressed a smirk as she saw smoke and rock falling from the section that held the court room._

_Luna appeared wearing traveling clothes._

"_Kam ideš, Luna?" (Where are you going, Luna) Rayne asked in their own language with concern and slight fear that her sister would leave her alone._

"_Odchádzam na chvíľu. Chystáte sa cestovať po svete. Potřebuju čas preč a on" (I'm leaving for a while. Going to travel the world. I need time away from here and him.). she answered walking forward with a determined look upon her face._

"_Poďme teda. Ja a ty malé sestra Držíme spolu skrutku ostatné." (Let's go then. Me and you little sister. We stick together, screw the others.) nodded Rayne as she disappeared to go change and pack their weapons._

_Luna glanced at Godric as he stared at with an intense look upon his face._

"_What are you?" he asked stepping closer to her taking in her scent. It was of night blooming roses with the earth and spiced warm wind._

"_Neskôr. Dozviete sa tu v budúcnosti. Do tej doby nebudeme znovu skríži cestu do tej doby. Pán Wingraith." (Later. You will find out in the future. Till then we will not cross paths again, Mr. Wingraith) she spoke in hers and her sister's language, confusing him. _

_He did not know what language she was speaking. And he knew almost every one ever spoken._

_Luna smiled touching his cheek as she kissed the other one. Rayne appeared beside her._

_Both clasped hands as they disappeared, just as their father and Council members came running out to stop them from leaving._

End of Flashback

Rayne signed as she walked down the stairs meeting up with Sookie on the way down. She had to smile at those memories. Boy did they both have even worse tempers back then.

Sookie was wearing a pretty yellow and white sundress with flats, her hair curled lightly with light make-up upon her face.

"Breakfast is on the table!" called out Luna to them sensing they were near.

They walked towards the kitchen with smiles on their faces as they smelled sausage and honey pancakes with coffee and orange juice.

Luna wore her hair pulled into a tight neat French braid. Her outfit was a pair of soft black slacks, a dark midnight blue silk dress shirt, with a black soft suit jacket, and her ankle steel toe boots on her feet.

They sat down eating silently and quickly, each to their own thoughts about the trip they were about to take.

Luna stood and walked off to her room to get her suitcase, leaving the other two staring at her back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sookie asked glancing at Rayne who stood gathering the dishes to wash before they left for Dallas.

"She'll be fine. She's just upset about this whole thing." said Rayne as she smiled as Sookie helped her with the dishes and putting the leftover's away.

"_Though the Fellowship of the Sun better hope they didn't kill Godric or hurt him too bad or they'd should better fill out their wills and last testaments, because she'll kill them all and I'll help her do it. No one hurts my baby sister or the one she loves." _she thought nodding to Sookie as they finished.

Two hours later

Luna was talking again and joking. She was livelier and her usual sarcastic self much to their relief.

"I don't like planes." Luna grumbled sourly as they got turbulence causing the plane to shake and rattle.

"Sissy." smirked Rayne in a taunting way as Sookie laughed causing Luna to glare at them both with a huge warning.

"Suky (Bitches)." She muttered under her breath causing more laughter from them both.

"Nie sme. Vaša kousavý jeden. Sme jednoducho nepríjemné sestry." (We are not. You're the bitchy one. We're just the annoying sisters) Sookie smirked speaking Fae. Both girls had taught her how to speak it, so they could talk privately with one another.

Luna pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, as both girls laughed at her some more.

It was just after dark when the plane landed at the airport.

Rayne got off first, Sookie second and Luna third. Sookie was in the middle cause she was the most vulnerable one out of the three.

A man dressed in a black suit stood next to a black limo holding a sign that said in bold black '**Northman Party'**.

"Oh, that's us." Sookie waved going towards the man with a huge smile.

"Go on in. The AC is already on, so it should be nice for you lovely ladies." the man smiled nervously to them with slightly panic-filled eyes.

"No thanks. We're used to this kinda weather. We'll just wait for the others." Sookie declined but the man kept on insisting they get in the limo.

Rayne glanced at her sister when she heard Luna growl low in her chest, and found that she was glaring at the human male.

"Let go!" Sookie shouted in alarm as the man grabbed her arm and tried to force her into the limo.

He was slammed hard by his throat against the limo by a growling Rayne, whose eyes flashed red with anger.

Eric, Bill, and Jessica burst from their Travel coffins fast and with their fangs bared.

Eric grabbed the man from Rayne as Sookie grabbed Rayne and Jessica grabbed Luna dragging both outside to cool off their tempers so they wouldn't kill the man before they could get answers out of him.

"Nenorocitule se întâmplă să moară. După ce vom primi răspunsuri de la el." (Mother fucker is going to die. After we get answers out of him) snapped Rayne with a cold smile. She really didn't like being almost-kidnapped, not when she had barely ate anything. She needed to feed soon and it wasn't regular food she was talking about.

"Concordo plenamente, pero esperar ata que os mozos pregunta o fillo de puta. Entón, nós dous podemos ter a nosa suficiencia enriba del. Estou quedando con fame." (I agree fully but wait until the boys question the son of a bitch. Then we both can have our fill of him. I'm getting hungry) Luna spoke up in the ancient language of the Fae so Sookie wouldn't understand them. She knew they were part Fae but not the vampire side.

"Nós dous necesitamos alimentos en breve. Non alimentos en case tres meses. que ao longo do tempo para nós, especialmente para ti. Porque é máis novo ea súa sede de sangue é o punto máis débil." (We both need to feed soon. We have not fed in almost three months. That is a long time for us, especially for you, as you are the youngest and your blood lust is your weakest point at the moment) Rayne spoke switching over as well, ignoring the looks from Jessica and Sookie.

"Dime algo que eu non sei. Pero todos en Bon Temps era bruta e non apelar para min. Eu vou atopar alguén aquí para alimentar a partir de." (Tell me something I don't know. But everyone in Bon Temps was gross and didn't appeal to me. I'll find someone here to feed from) Luna gave her a look of disgust at the prospect of feeding from one of those people from that town. The only one that would be tasty enough would be Sam and she didn't think he would like it too much.

"Acordado. Eu só podería tentar Eric. O seu sangue cheira Devine para min. Correndo nas súas veas." (Agreed. I might just try Eric. The blood running through his veins smells divine to me.) purred Rayne as both men came walking out of the hanger towards them.

"Parece bo para min. El é un Viking querida irmá. Pero eu quero de ningún xeito vaqueiro." (Sounds good to me. He is a Viking dear sister. But I want cowboy) snickered Luna, catching Eric's attention at his name and the word Viking.

"Am I being talked about? Good things I hope?" he gave them a smirk as both glanced at him then at each other chuckling to one another.

"El quere. Seu ego é grande de máis para el. Olhe a súa cabeza xa está tan grande." (He wishes. His ego is way too big for him. Look at his head it's already so big) Luna scoffed making a motioning with her hand towards his head with a curl of her lip but she held a playful expression.

"Hmm, outra cousa é, probablemente, gran, ben." (Hmm, something else is probably big as well) Rayne wiggled her eyebrows at her sister who made a gagging noise while holding her throat as she faked throwing up.

"Alright guys. We have to get to the hotel." Sookie said while laughing at them as both nodded to one another.

They arrived at the hotel without any more incidents or problems.

Bill had glamoured the human and let him go, much to the sisters and Eric's dismay.

Sookie shared a suite with Bill and Jessica.

Eric had a 2 bedroom suite.

Rayne's room was the other room in Eric's suite. Luna laughed her ass off at the look on her sister's face.

Luna's suite had two rooms but she just shrugged it off and chose the biggest room out of the two. It was colored with black and midnight blues and dark forest greens, while Rayne's room was done dark reds, dark oranges and dark blues.

"Luna! Come on. We're going to meet with Godric's lieutenants!" Rayne knocked on Luna's door still wearing the same clothes.

Luna opened her door with a nod still wearing the same clothes, also.

A hour later.

They were sitting in Godric's home as Eric talked with Isabel on how Godric was taken.

Luna was by the window leaning against the windowsill with her eyes closed.

"I say we go with my plan." Stan spoke with a sharp nod of his head.

"We can't do that Stan! Killing them all wouldn't solve anything!" snapped Isabel before cussing him out in Spanish.

Both then started to argue with one another.

"QUIET!" shouted Eric as he picked up a vase and threw it against the wall watching as it shattered.

"He's right. We shouldn't be arguing with one another." Rayne snapped to the two older vampires with a cold glare.

"How about all of you shut the fuck up?" muttered Luna with her eyes closed as she leaned against the windowsill with her arms crossed.

"Stay out of this kid!" barked Stan with a cold glare directed at Luna.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Rayne growled at him with a cold glare of her own.

"I said shut the fuck up all of you! You're giving me a headache. I'm already in a bad mood. So, you don't want to push me! Plus I haven't eaten yet!" Luna snapped opening her eyes and pushing away from the wall with an icy glare directed at everyone.

"She's right. Why don't we all settle down and think this through. I can easily infiltrate the church and listen in on them, to see where Godric is being kept. " Sookie spoke up receiving shocked looks at her words.

"No Sookie! I forbid you!" Bill jumped up with a snarl.

"SHUT UP BILL!" yelled Rayne, Eric, Sookie and Luna glaring at him with anger. Bill's mouth slammed shut and sealed itself.

"Luna and I will go with her, so she'll be safe." Rayne nodded as Luna agreed with her.

"This is a disaster." snapped Stan with a disgusted look upon his face.

"Oh, shut up Cowboy!" snapped Luna rolling her eyes at Stan and receiving shocked looks from Eric and Isabel.

"What do you know?" he glared at her with a frown.

"What I do know is that if the Fellowship has killed Godric, and that is a big fucking IF, then we can kill them all for all I care. I'll even help you." she nodded shocking the others as Rayne glared but silently agreed with her sister.

"Fine. You know I'm beginning to like this female." Stan smirked, letting his eyes rove down her body.

"Sorry but the feelings ain't mutual. You are sooooo not my type." smirked Luna as the rest gave chuckles at her words as they watched shock settle over his features.

"Be good." chastised Rayne with a smile to her sister who grinned like a shark at her.

"But I am being nice." she purred in a low husky tone causing the men's eyes to widen and for Stan to stare lustfully at her.

"Kvinnor." (Women) muttered Eric in Swedish under his breath.

"Åsnehingst." (Jackass) glared Luna at him as she spoke Swedish back to him, shocking him.

"Tik." (Bitch) he stood, wearing a smirk to the one who was slowly becoming like a sister to him.

"Gå uppfylla skitstövel dammen solen." (Go meet the damn sun asshole) she got closer to him with a glare that was cold but you could see the playfulness in her eyes.

"Go get som oskuld." (Go get laid virgin) Eric waved her off as shock settled over her face.

"Sorry but no. Orsak inte alla av oss kan vara horror." (Sorry but no. Cause not all of us can be whores) she smirked as he glared at her for that comment.

"Åtminstone jag få några åtgärder." (At least I get some action) he teased with a grin to her as she glared but grew weary as she let loose a deadly smile.

"Action? Åh du menar när du och Bill gick på det i baksidan av din klubb, medan vi sov." (Action? Oh you mean when you and Bill were going at it in the back of your club, while we were asleep) she spoke in a sweet tone as his mouth fell open with shock at her words.

"Luna!" shouted Rayne in shock at her sister's words. She then shuddered in disgust at the mental image she received from those words.

"O que? Empezou, eu estaba a rematar." (What? He started it, I was finishing it) Luna spoke in ancient Fae to her sister so no one knew what they were saying.

"Pare. Esta foi unha imaxe moi nojento. Eu non gusto de Bill, pero eu gosto Eric. Dicir outra cousa a próxima vez. Porque estes dous xuntos é simplesmente incorrect." (Stop it. That was a very disgusting image. I do not like Bill but I like Eric. Say something else next time. Cause those two together is just wrong) Rayne gave a shudder while pointing to Bill and Eric, then wagging her finger at her younger sibling, who just smirked.

"Así, o Viking? Boa elección, pero eu estaba só xogar para ver a mirada no seu rostro. Que foi inestimable, aínda que ten que admitir que era." (So the Viking? Good choice but I was only teasing to see the look on his face. Which it was priceless. Even you have to admit it was) laughed Luna as her sister blushed and joined in on laughing as well.

"Girls!" called Sookie to them catching their attention.

They turned and only wanted to erupt into more laughter at the looks they were getting.

Later

They were walking up some stairs cause the girls were tired and wanted bed now.

"Rayne, Luna." Eric stopped them from going any further as Sookie went ahead, but Bill paused.

"What do you want now? I'm tired." Luna yawned crossing her arms over her chest with a small frown.

Eric told them all the information he had collected on Bill, as said person was glaring at him.

"I hope you're doing this to help Sookie, instead of just doing it to take her for yourself." Luna bit out with an icy glare as Rayne stiffened beside her.

"That's the only reason he's telling you guys those things. He just wants to take Sookie away from me." sneered Bill with a cold look directed at Eric as Luna growled.

Sookie came back to them but no one noticed her at all, so she remained silent.

Rayne was so jealous/hurt, and distracted that she didn't see Sookie there and started crying blood tears.

Luna could tell her sister was jealous and start laughing so hard that she cried a couple of blood tears herself.

Sookie looked at the two sisters with a weird look on her face. At the same time Sookie looked up, Eric and Bill smelt the blood.

"What are you two?" Eric demanded sniffing the air around them with an confused look upon his face as he noticed the blood tears on their faces.

"Oh shit, run Rayne!" projected Luna in her head as she saw Eric step closer to them.

Both took off fast, shoving a shocked Bill out of the way. They headed towards Luna's room for safekeeping to get away from Eric and Bill.

Rayne yelped as she was tackled from behind and turned over fast onto her back with a Viking on top of her, pinning her down.

"You can trust me." he murmured leaning down gently lapping up her blood tears from her face, as Rayne writhed against him with desire.

Luna turned around fast as she heard her sister yelp. She saw Eric pinning down her sister and licking her blood tears from her face, but didn't notice her sister's obvious pleasure.

She froze as a flashback hit her dead on.

Flashback

"You taste so good." moaned out a male as he licked blood off a young Luna's face as she cried.

End of FlashBack

Luna let loose a snarl as her eyes went White/Blue as her power rose around her fast and strong.

Rayne moved her head up as she felt her sister's pain and rage. She saw her eyes were White/Blue and the air turned into wind moving around her fast.

"Luna! No stop!" yelled Rayne out loud with slight fear as she saw Luna's eyes were blank meaning she was fighting an unseen enemy.

Luna didn't listen and raised her hand as her power surrounded her fast. Rayne covered Eric with a shield of water but it was useless as Luna blasted him in the chest knocking him down the hall and into a wall where he got stuck.

Luna's power didn't ease back into her body. It just swirled around her fast and powerful.

Rayne stood grabbing Sookie's arm as she tried to go towards Luna who started to hover an inch or two off the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Bill shouted but was silenced as Luna reacted and threw him into a wall head first.

Rayne's eyes turned icy blue with no hint of red/orange as her own power rose so she could calm her sister. Lightening started to come out of her fingers to wrap around her arms as it rained lightly in the hallway. The rain poured down on Luna, and her power slowly eased back into her body as she felt her sister's comfort and love surround her.

Luna went back to normal as she looked drained a little from the burst of power that she let loose.

Rayne grabbed her hand as Sookie grabbed the other smiling to her with a soft look upon her face.

Eric was moved out of the wall as it fixed itself with all three of their powers(although neither Sookie nor the men knew she helped out.)

"I'm going to bed." Luna walked off, leaving behind an understanding sister, a confused and worried Sookie and Eric, and a knocked out Bill Compton.

The rain began to stop flowing as Sookie spoke up.

"I wonder if she's alright?" Sookie asks while she, Rayne and Eric looked at Luna with concerned looks on their faces.

"Time will tell, until then I think it's best if we all retire to our rooms. Eric, could you please take Bill into Sookie's suite?" Rayne asks.

"Of course, Min brännheta Valkyrie (My fiery Valkyrie)." Eric answers back.


	4. Chapter three

Summary: Two sisters come to Bon Tempes in search of something they don't know. They meet up with Sookie and befriend her and they realize that they have a lot in common. The story based partly on Episodes 203 through the beginning of Episode 209. From there it veers sharply from cannon and will feature characters for literature and Southern Vampire Mysteries.

This Story belongs to me and my Friend Heather

If You do not Like it then fine. It's our story and that is the only thing that matters

it was fun for us to do it.

Chapter Three

Recap

Luna's power didn't ease back into her body. It just swirled around her fast and powerful.

Rayne stood grabbing Sookie's arm as she tried to go towards Luna who started to hover an inch or two off the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Bill shouted but was silenced as Luna reacted and threw him into a wall head first.

Rayne's eyes turned icy blue with no hint of red/orange as her own power rose so she could calm her sister. Lightening started to come out of her fingers to wrap around her arms as it rained lightly in the hallway. The rain poured down on Luna, and her power slowly eased back into her body as she felt her sister's comfort and love surround her.

Luna went back to normal as she looked drained a little from the burst of power that she let loose.

Rayne grabbed her hand as Sookie grabbed the other smiling to her with a soft look upon her face.

Eric was moved out of the wall as it fixed itself with all three of their powers (although neither Sookie nor the men knew she helped out.)

"I'm going to bed." Luna walked off, leaving behind an understanding sister, a confused and worried Sookie and Eric, and a knocked out Bill Compton.

The rain began to stop flowing as Sookie spoke up.

"I wonder if she's alright?" Sookie asks while she, Rayne and Eric looked at Luna with concerned looks on their faces.

"Time will tell, until then I think it's best if we all retire to our rooms. Eric, could you please take Bill into Sookie's suite?" Rayne asks.

"Of course, Min brännheta Valkyrie (My fiery Valkyrie)." Eric answers back.

Present

Rayne hummed softly as she got dressed in a knee length dark blue pencil skirt, dark green silk dress shirt, with a dark blue suit jacket and matching dark blue pumps. She placed her hair in a neat bun with light make-up.

With a nod to her reflection, she walked out to the sitting area. Sookie, Hugo (Isabel's human), Isabel, Stan, Bill and Eric were there.

The vampires wanted to see them off before the dawn pulled them into sleep.

"Nice and sharp with a classy look." Sookie smiled as she nodded. She wore a white pencil knee length skirt with a dark yellow silk dress shirt, white suit jacket with matching pumps, hair down and curled with light make-up on her face.

"You too. Now where is that younger sister of mine?" Rayne raised an eyebrow seeing Luna wasn't there with them.

"Still getting dressed. Luna is to be yours and Hugo's daughter. Sookie is to act like your cousin." Isabel informed her of the new plans they created this morning.

"Luna isn't going to like it at all." murmured Rayne with a smirk and mirth dancing in her eyes as she pictured Luna's face when she heard the news.

"She doesn't, but has complied anyways. I gave her some new clothes to change into and use for this trip to the church." Isabel smirked as she chuckled remembering the look of horror on the young girls face as she saw the clothes and heard the new plans.

'Knock! Knock!'

"I'll get it." nodded Bill standing and walking towards the door. He opened it and was in shock at was staring up at him with big round eyes.

"I'm looking for my mommy and daddy. Have you seen them?" they heard a childish soft female voice.

"No. I am sorry little one. I have not seen either of them." came Bill's slightly nervous voice as they heard her whimper.

"But mommy said she and daddy would be here in this room." came the panicked fearful child voice.

"Bill! Bring her in and let me talk to her." ordered Sookie standing up with a concerned look upon her face for the child.

They heard the door shut, before Bill and a 16 or 17 year old girl came walking in.

"MOMMY!" she yelled running and hugging a shocked Rayne tightly to her as well as shocking the others.

"Umm, Sweetie I'm not yo- WHAT!" Rayne stared to say and only ended up yelling in shock as she looked down and stared into her younger sister's unique eye color like her own were unique. They were staring up at her with amusement.

"Luna!" Rayne gently shoved her sister away gasping in surprise at her outfit and looks.

"But mommy." Luna pouted with mirth shining in her eyes as she turned to look at the others.

"Wow!" whistled Stan in shock at her makeover as the others nodded in agreement.

Luna wore a knee length baby blue short sleeved sun dress with white flowers on it, matching white sandals. Her long hair was pulled up in pig-tails, one on each side of her head. No make-up. And a platinum cross resided around her neck though it looked silver to the rest, though only one who knew the truth was Rayne, cause silver was deadly to them.

"She actually looks the part." Eric snickered and smirked before he yawned signaling that it was time for the vampires to go rest for the day.

"Off you guys go. See you guys later and stay safe." nodded Isabel feeling extremely tired as they left. The group left while saying goodbye and that they would stay safe.

With the others

"So the church we're going to will have people who know where Godric is?" Sookie asked from the back seat of the car next to Luna.

"Yes." nodded Hugo as he turned right heading towards the FOTS church.

Luna glared at the back of his head, she did not trust him one bit. Rayne glanced at her with confusion, as she had sensed her distrust.

She nodded to Hugo and Rayne nodded back understanding her sister's silent words. The human was not to be trusted too strongly.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to a huge church, and saw a smiling woman dressed in light cream yellow waving to them and motioning to a parking spot.

"I feel so special. We have a welcoming committee." muttered Luna with a grimace as the others chuckled and smiled at her.

They approached the woman who grinned at them.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Newlin. I saw you all coming and decided to come and greet you myself." she smiled cheerfully to them shaking all of their hands.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Robert Davidson, this is my wife Rose Davidson, our only child Angel, and my wife's distant cousin Rena Lawford." Hugo shook her hand smiling as he pointed them out to Sarah, who just smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you all. And isn't your name just beautiful, to be named Angel. Jesus is surely watching over you." Sarah smiled as she patted Luna's cheek softly before leading them to where her husband was.

"_I swear if she touches me again, it will be the last thing she ever does.." _Luna thought to her sister as she shot an unnoticeable glare at Sarah's back.

"_Calm down. We'll take care of it later. Right now our main concern is finding Godric, OK little sister." _Rayne thought back to her as she moved closer to Luna to make sure she behaved.

They walked in slowly as people arrived for lockdown. Both sisters were surveying the whole place for exits and entrances. They made note were everything was and who was a possible threat not for them but for Sookie and Hugo.

"Steve, darling, they're here." Sarah called as they walked into a huge office.

"Hey y'all. Welcome, I'm Steve Newlin." he smiled as the group approached his desk.

"This is Robert, Rose, Rena and this beautiful girl is Angel. Now isn't that name wonderful, a true sign of god." Sarah smiled as she gently moved Luna forward to him.

"That is a powerful name indeed to have. Now how about the tour of our ,and hopefully soon to be your, church." Steve smiled as he led them out.

They walked down the hall as Sarah and Steve talked in the back of the group.

Luna kept on eye on them as they motioned towards their group and noticed how Sarah pointed to her, with a pleading look upon her face. But she kept her child like wonder facade up with big rounded eyes and a huge smile.

"Fine." Steve sighed to Sarah who hugged him and grinned happily.

The tour lasted for a little over an hour as they were shown everything and anything.

Three more men joined them, and one went by the name of Gabe. They didn't catch the others names. They came into the worship room as it shined brightly to them.

Blinking rapidly, they walked in looking around.

Steve led them over to another door as he talked about showing them his father's tomb, with a smile.

The sisters froze as Gabe and his two buddies crowded behind them, trapping them between the door and Steve and Sarah.

"We should get going." Sookie said with a panicked expression upon her face as they pressed in closer.

"I think not. Gabe" nodded Steve as they suddenly grabbed harshly.

"Let go!" yelled Luna as she struggled in their grip as Rayne was grabbed by Gabe.

Hugo was tossed down the stairs as Sookie was flipped over someone's shoulder and forced down the stairs. Gabe forced Rayne down half caring her half dragging her.

Luna punched the two men in the nose before kneeing them in their groins harshly. She then ran down the stairs and tried to force Gabe to let go of Rayne.

He turned grabbing her harshly, but not too harsh. He was given direct orders not to harm the child.

"Hold her." ordered Steve as he produced a needle with clear liquid inside of it.

Rayne struggled in someone else's hold as she watched the bastard Newlin inject her younger sister with the solution.

Luna slumped forward losing consciousness as Gabe picked her up bridal style handing her gently off to another as he picked up a dazed Hugo. Sarah led the man carrying Luna away as Rayne and Sookie, along with Hugo, were forced in behind a chained fence.

"Let her go! Where the fuck are you taking her?" Rayne yelled in rage and getting angrier by the second. She wanted her sister now.

"Somewhere safe and calm and certainly away from all of you. While you are unable to be saved, she is not." Steve nodded as Sarah reappeared by herself.

"She'll live with Steve and I. We'll un-brainwash her from all of your lies and cruelty. You all probably killed her real parents!" spat Sarah with a cold look upon her face directed on to them.

"Bastards!" Rayne hissed trying to control her temper at her sister being taken away from her. She didn't like it. Luna was not close and the worse thing was she was knocked out so she was damn near helpless and that triggered her instincts to protect.

"She will be safe and you won't be able to mess with her head any longer. She will, after this, be a Newlin." smirked Steve coldly to her as they left.

Rayne yelled grabbing the chained fence intending to break it, but jerked her hands back in surprise as they burned.

"Silver." she muttered icily with a cold look as she looked down the hall were her sister had been carried. She would get her back even if she had to destroy the whole church and slaughter everyone that got in her way.

"Don't worry. We'll get Luna back." soothed Sookie with a soft reassuring smile to her.

"They won't hurt her." nodded Hugo to her as she turned to face them.

"They better not or so help me god, I'll kill every last one of them. Plus, they better hope they are nowhere near her when she comes to, cause she'll kill them herself." Rayne gained a smirk as bloodlust filled her eyes at the thought of draining them all for hurting her sister or watching Luna rip their throats out.

With Luna

She was lying motionless on a small twin bed as Sarah wiped the sweat off her brow.

"How is she?" Steve asked his wife as he came over to them.

"She is sound asleep. I know we wanted to wait to have children but this must be a sign for us. God is giving us a child in the form of this girl." Sarah smiled getting up to stand next to her husband.

"Praise to the Lord for this sign." smiled Gabe to the Newlin's has they stared down at the sleeping girl.

"Yes indeed. But come, we need to get ready." Steve nodded as they left leaving a guard waiting outside the room. He was to contact Sarah if the girl awakened or something went wrong.

Two Hours later

With Rayne

She could feel the sun going down and she knew Godric would be awake.

"Godric! You have to listen. It's me Rayne! We came here to rescue you, but they caught us off guard. They have me pinned behind a silver fence but don't worry about me. They have Luna somewhere else locked up. They knocked her out with some type of drug. Please help!" she yelled while silently praying inside that he would hear her and find and free Luna before something bad happened to her, as she was knocked out.

She cursed when she received no answer in return.

Hugo was sweating and pacing a lot as he cursed softly in Spanish.

"Hey are you okay?" Sookie asked as she stared at him with concern. She walked up to him and gently grabbed his arm but gasped as a whirl of images and thoughts hit her dead on.

"Sookie?" Rayne frowned to the young girl.

"He's the traitor. It's his fault we were captured." she pointed to Hugo who froze as fear leaked into his scent

"What!" snarled Rayne, glaring at him with a cold look upon her face.

Before she could do anything, Gabe came storming in with a pissed off look on his face.

He punched Hugo a couple of times, knocking him out. Sookie was thrown into the metal rack and then he pointed a gun to Rayne's head.

She backed up but he pinned her to the wall holding the gun to her head as he start to feel her up. He tore her shirt open as she struggled knowing what he intended to do.

"NO STOP!" she screamed, swinging at him only for him to smack her across the face with the iron gun.

She hit the ground as the iron stung her bad. Gabe pounced on her fast and spread her legs as she yelled for help.

Before she could lose control of her powers, he was yanked off by a powerful force.

Standing fast as she held her shirt closed, she looked to her Savor, and saw Godric holding Gabe by the back of his throat with a disgusted look upon his face,

Before anyone could blink, he snapped his neck with no mercy.

"Rayne?" frowned Godric, seeing the female that he hadn't seen in over five hundred years, and was shocked to see her looking almost the same except a little older looking.

"Godric." she smiled, nodding but they glanced over as they heard and felt someone coming.

"Bill?" Sookie looked hopeful to see her lover.

"No." muttered Rayne shaking her head.

"I'm here my child, down here!" Godric called to the being and Rayne was shocked as Eric appeared kneeling before Godric.

"_Godric is Eric's maker."_ Rayne thought with a shocked look upon her face, but she also thought it was hilarious. She knew Luna was going to get a kick out of this when she told her.

Eric stood nodding to Godric as he turned to check on Sookie and Rayne. Rage flashed into his eyes at seeing her shirt torn and the slight mark on her cheek

He shed his leather jacket giving it to her to put over her torn shirt.

"Where's Luna?" he frowned in concern for the short tempered female, seeing she was nowhere in sight.

"They took her to a different part of the compound. I can't locate her cause they knocked her out with a powerful drug. I won't be able to sense her till she awakens." she answered with a scowl upon her face. She wanted her sister safe and back with her.

"Let's go ask the good reverend." Godric spoke coldly, not liking that Luna could be in danger.

Nodding, they all hurried up the stairs leaving Hugo but would remember to tell Isabel that he was a traitor so she could retrieve him.

They all watched out for anyone stupid enough to ambush them.

With Luna

She whimpered as she slowly came to.

Her guard leaned over her with a frown before paging Sarah that she was awakening.

"I'll be right there." Sarah's voice came over a walkie talkie.

Luna slowly awakened, but stayed still remembering what happened to her but what had her pissed off was the flashes she received from her sister's head as she located her.

They were going to allow that good for nothing son of a bitch to rape her elder sister.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked her guard snapping her to the present. He laid his hand on her arm and that caused her to snap.

Moving fast, she had him pinned to the door with a hand wrapped around his throat.

"No more nice girl. I grow tired of this fucking place and the company. Plus that drug has weakened me a little and I still haven't fed." she hissed as her eyes darkened as she smelled his fear which cause his blood to pump faster through his veins.

"If you want, I can get you some salad." he whimpered as her grip tightened around his throat.

"I do not want salad." she grinned as her fangs slid out and her eyes went crimson with bloodlust.

He screamed in agony as she buried her fangs into his throat ripping it out and draining him dry.

She let his body fall to the floor as she finished with him. Moving fast, she punched the door clean off the hinges.

Walking out, she sniffed the air and smirked as she scented other Fellowship Soldiers were coming to see what had happened and dear sweet Sarah was following them.

Luna turned walking towards where they were coming from. She was going to enjoy draining them and ripping their throats out, for what they have done to her and her sister. No one would separate her from her sister and anyone who tried would die.

With Rayne

She hissed at Newlin, for he had convinced Eric and Godric to lay down on the alters in the sanctuary, and even allowed the fellowship soldiers to wrap them in silver chains. Newlin told them that it was the only way to save Sookie, Rayne and Luna.

The doors were slammed open as Stan came in with most of Godric's nest. He then, in her opinion, began to spit out a lot of bullshit.

Rayne kicked the man that held her in the balls as she punched the other one in face. Once released she and Sookie were released, Rayne ran up to the altars and quickly grabbed the silver chains, ripping them quickly off the ancient vampires, not even flinching as her hands began to burn and smoke.

Godric stood fast to repair the situation as best as possible, as Eric grabbed her hands and gently examined them and watched as they began to heal themselves.

"What are you?" he asked softly as he glanced into her eyes.

"Later, now is not the time." She shook her head at him, and walked away to check on Sookie while Steve began to talk hypocritical bullshit.

"Go ahead, try to kill me. Jesus will protect me." Newlin said while glancing at Godric with a challenge in his eyes.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Godric replied to Steve as said humans mouth dropped open in complete shock, realizing exactly how old this young-looking vampire really was.

"Now that's putting it lightly." smirked Rayne as she watched in amusement as Steve was discarded by Godric, who started to order Stan and the other vampires to return to the nest.

"WAIT!" shouted Rayne stopping everyone from moving as they glanced at her.

"Where the fuck have you put my baby?" she snapped at Steve with a cold look upon her face. She wanted her baby sister back and was close to ripping out Steve's throat with her own fangs, if he didn't give her back her sister.

"Somewhere far away from you!" Steve spat back causing growls.

"Wait, this stupid shit has Luna somewhere?" growled Stan as he bared his fangs at Steve who squeaked in fear of him. Several growls penetrated the air as they noticed that Steve knew the location of the young girl.

They froze as they heard the screams of terror from the other Soldiers of the Sun guarding the church.

Rayne sniffed the air. She could smell Luna and most of all human blood. She knew her sister decided to give in to finally feeding and took it out on the poor bastards that captured them and injected her with a drug. Hell she he probably saw Gabe trying to rape Rayne.

"Now you've done it Newlin." Rayne smirked as the others looked at her in confusion, while the humans looked at her in fear.

The double doors were literally ripped off the hinges as a male was thrown in. He landed five feet way and he had his throat ripped out as blood gushed out of the gaping hole.

"He didn't taste good. Too much smoking." smirked Luna as she walked in causing humans to back away in fear and the vampire's eyes to widen while Rayne smirked feeling her own hunger rise.

Luna had killed any innocent in her way.

Her mouth, chin, and neck were covered in blood. Her dress was torn and the front was covered in blood. None of the blood was hers, but was the blood of her captors.

Her eyes were back to normal with a slight tint of red. She grinned, showing her fangs to them all.

"Let go!" cried out a struggling Sarah as she was forced along by her hair, which was grasped in Luna's right hand.

Luna walked forward, and it finally occurred to her that she was bare footed and her feet had some blood on them.

"But you have a heart beat! You were out in the day!" protested Steve as she stopped next to the man with the ripped out throat. She was stepping in his blood and didn't even seem to care.

"Hmmm. For a grown man you sure are retarded." Luna chuckled as she tossed a frightened Sarah to land next to her husband.

"Stupid humans!" laughed Rayne walking forward, shaking her head at them.

"Yes they are and I happen to be still hungry." Luna purred to her sister as she grinned in return.

"I'm surprised. You look like you gorged yourself and got some on your neck and dress." chuckled Rayne pointing to her sister as Luna glanced down to her dress.

"True. Wants some?" Luna grinned showing her fangs as she held out her hand, that she used to wipe off her dress, to her sister.

Rayne grinned already knowing a certain two vampires were watching them. She let her own fangs lengthen as she gently lapped up the blood on her sister's hand.

Both gained smirks as they heard their vampires' sharp intakes of breath and groans at the sight.

"They are demons." cried out a female from the soldiers group.

"You both are going to hell!" shouted Newlin in rage but blanched at the looks on the sisters faces.

Both gained evil smiles as they moved closer to him and bent down to his face.

"Yeah. But we're gonna drag you into hell with us." grinned Luna as the sisters shimmered and next thing Newlin saw was the sisters with horns, tails and glowing red eyes. Steve pissed his pants as Sarah screamed, both fainting at the sight in front of them.

"There will be no more killing." Godric said, chuckling, as he stood and motioned for the vampires to glamour the humans. Then as a group, the made sure to clean up the mess.

Everyone walked outside to leave and saw dead bodies and blood everywhere. Along with broken doors and shattered windows.

Isabel met them outside, giving Luna a concerned look as she saw the blood all over her and the carnage all around them.

No one said a word to Luna except Rayne. This caused her to feel the one thing she never thought she would feel, regret. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall from her eyes.

Rayne then looked around, and as her eyes flickered with flames, she burned the bodies, leaving no trace of the carnage. They would fix the windows and the doors in the morning.

The group then walked to their cars and headed off to Godric's nest.

As they arrived at Godric's, Luna stepped out of the car with a stone face, not letting on how their silence towards her hurt her.

"You can use the shower in the guest bedroom." nodded Isabel to the young girl pointing down the hall.

Luna left the room not sparing them a glance as she felt her heart break at everyone's silence.

Rayne felt a deep rage towards all of them, even Eric. None of them, except her, talked to Luna. She knew her sister was starting to regret what she did and her heart was breaking as they all ignored her.

She also felt disappointment towards Eric. She thought that, of all people, he would understand.

Most of all, she felt it towards Godric, the person who should have understood better than anyone.

Eric laid his hand on her shoulder but shock, hurt and surprise filled him when Rayne spun around and knocked his hand away from her.

"Do not fucking touch me!" she hissed at him baring her human teeth, having already retracted her fangs.

"Rayne?" frowned Sookie in concern towards her.

"After Luna finishes showering, we are leaving." Rayne nodded with an unreadable look upon her face as she glared at them all.

"You mean back to Bon Temps?" Eric nodded in acceptance to that, for he wanted to go home as well but didn't want to leave his maker just yet.

"No. I mean we are leaving period. We will stop at Sookie's house to get our stuff, but after that we are leaving." she nodded sharply with a cold glare. It hurt for her to leave Eric but she wouldn't stick in a place where her sister was treated and seen like a monster. No matter what, they always put one another first. That was their rule above all else, man, vampire, Fae, Were, or shifter. Even above their Father and Mother. None of them mattered more then eachother. They were sisters, together forever.

And as the oldest, she took it upon herself to protect Luna from anything and everything.

"Why? Have we done something to upset you?" Isabel asked with concern and worry.

"Not to me." shaking her head, she winced as she felt her sister cry in the shower. Her sister never cried in sadness, and now she was.

It just showed how much Luna had come to care for these beings and how they thought of her.

"Then who did we upset?" Eric asked standing straighter and looking upset that he would lose Rayne for good.

She saw Stan get an understanding look upon his face.

"I didn't mean to upset her. I'm actually happy about what happened." Stan spoke in his deep southern drawl as he nodded in understanding to Rayne.

The earth suddenly gave a large tremor shaking the entire house and causing them to stumble.

They froze as they heard a loud shatter and smelled blood that was extremely sweet and delicious to the vampires.

"Luna!" Rayne ran towards where her sister would be and barged into the guest bedroom with everyone behind her. She yanked open the bathroom door and they all gasped.

Luna stood in front of the mirror with glass shards in her hand and all over the bathroom floor and sink area. Blood dripped from her hand as blood tears coursed down her face.

She had a small towel wrapped around her as she stood there shaking.

"Luna? Baby look at me please?" Rayne went to walk forward but was stopped by Stan who motioned that he would get Luna out of the bathroom.

She gave a nod in understanding. He was going to pick up Luna so her feet wouldn't get cut on the glass that littered the floor.

Stan glanced into Luna's eyes and winced as he saw them filled with so much regret and grief. He gently grabbed her raised arm and lowered it and then picked her up bridal style.

Rayne made everyone move back as he stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed, sitting down, with Luna in his lap.

She knelt beside them, examining her sister's hand, picking the shards of glass from Luna's hand as her sister stared at her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Isabel asked causing Rayne to snap.

"You all did this! For treating her like a monster!" she yelled standing as she whirled around to face them with glowing red eyes and her fangs bared as her hands started to flicker with fire from her rage.

"How?" Sookie frowned in confusion as the Vampires suddenly understood her words.

They had completely ignored Luna and had not talked to her at all, not at the church or here at the house.

They made her feel like a monster for losing control at the church and killing all those people.

"That is enough Rayne. We'll stay here to make sure everything is fine then we'll go and retrieve our stuff and leave Louisiana." Luna spoke up in a cool tone though her sister could detect the sadness within it.

"That is acceptable. I'm going to teleport and retrieve our clothes. Stan. No one is to go near her." Rayne said, nodding with a sharp look upon her face as she disappeared.

Stan held Luna to him as he felt her sadness. Honestly, she was a fun person to banter with and flirt with but she was more of a baby sister or even a daughter, than anything else.

Two hours later

There was a party to celebrate Godric's safe return to the nest.

Rayne walked out of the guest bedroom. She wore her hair in a high pony-tail. She wore a pair of tight dark leather brown pants, a dark thin strapped amber gold corset top with her calf length high heeled boots. She wore no make-up but eyeliner and eyeshadow, with a hint of lip-gloss.

She walked into the party and was met up with Stan.

"Where's Luna?" Stan asked as he settled next to her.

"Finishing up." she answered as they entered the room which held Godric and Eric and a few other Vampires.

She could see Eric's lust at her outfit but all she did was give him a cold look, even though she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Isabel brought in Hugo kicking him in the back of his knees, making him kneel before Godric as she fought back tears of sorrow and betrayal.

Godric asked Isabel some questions before allowing Hugo to go free causing Stan to protest.

"Settle down Stan. If he ever comes back to Dallas, kill him yourself." Luna walked in to the room settling in beside him with a smirk.

She wore her hair up in a tight neat French braid. She wore a pair of tight dark black leather pants. Dark no strap leather black corset with her ankle length steel toe high heeled boots. She wore no makeup as well except eyeliner, eyeshadow and some chap stick.

She had her arms crossed as she glared coldly at Hugo as he flinched in fear of her and what she could do to him.

"True." nodded Stan with a smirk as he nodded to her walking out of the room, but not before giving her an appraising look up and down with her choice of outfit.

Luna winked and smirked to him as she let her gaze settle on his ass.

Godric suppressed a low growl of rage at their flirting. She was his and no one else's. But she didn't seem to think that. He felt his deep primal side rear its head and it told him to claim the female as his own and let no other have her.

He could feel Eric's need rising as well. He wanted to claim the girl Rayne as his own like he wanted to claim Luna as his.

"Irmá, o que quere facer despois disto? Vostede realmente quere deixar Bon Temps e Sookie?" (Sister, what do you want to do after this? Do you really want to leave Bon Temps and Sookie?) Rayne spoke up as she talked in ancient Fae so no one could understand them

"Eu non sei. Eu non quero ser visto como un monstro para eles." (I do not know. I do not want to be seen as a monster to them.) Luna shook her head a little glancing to them as she spoke.

"Se cadra eles non. Deberíamos preguntar. Teño medo de deixar meus instintos protectores regra miña opinión de novo." (Maybe they don't. We should ask. I'm afraid I let my protective instincts rule my judgment again.) Rayne gained a sheepish look upon her face as she smiled causing her sister to laugh at her.

"Nós dous máis reaccionou. É só trouxo de novo algunhas memorias indesexadas que eu non quero revivir de novo." (We both over-reacted. It just brought back some unwanted memories that I never wanna relive again.) Luna nodded to her sister as Rayne nodded in return to her.

Both glanced at the others who were watching them closely.

Sookie walked forward with a nervous look upon her face as she stared at them.

Before she could blink, both sisters brought her into a huge hug nuzzling her neck. Silently letting her know they weren't gonna leave her at all.

"Good. I think I would lose it if you two left me for good." Sookie hugged them back with a huge smile upon her face causing the others to relax that both girls weren't going to leave Bon Temps and them.

"Nah. We couldn't really leave. Who else would I fight with besides the Viking. Stan is fun to banter with but Eric is the only one who can really keep up with a good argument." laughed Luna as she tossed them a wicked smile, mirth shining in her eyes as she looked at them.

"SOOKIE" Bill came running with a look of worry and relief upon his face to see that Sookie was alright. He then pulled her into his arms and hugged her, relieved when she hugged him back.

Luna frowned as she caught the scent of sex all over Bill. She heard Rayne give a low hiss of rage as she smelled it as well.

"Where have you been Bill?" Rayne asked in a sugary tone as she looked at him with cold eyes.

"Yeah. We've been looking for you." Luna spoke in a honey-coated tone as the others winced, knowing something was going to happen.

"None of your business." he spat coldly to them as they walked closer.

"If you say so. Come on Sookie, let's go, as the humans say, mingle with the crowd." Luna wrapped an arm around Sookie's waist, pulling her to her chest as she gave Bill a challenging look as Rayne chuckled with amusement at what her sister was doing.

"Sure." Sookie chirped as both walked out with smiles on their faces as they went to talk with a pretty Chinese girl, Rayne laughing after them.

Bill growled as he went to walk after them, but was stopped as Rayne stepped into his path.

"I know what you were doing. Hurt Sookie and I'll kill you without mercy or remorse." she showed her fangs with a bloodlust smile upon her face. She also smirked as she felt Eric's lust and desire towards her.

Hearing shouting, everyone ran out to the front room.

"Sookie! Look out!" yelled Luna, shoving Sookie aside as the Vampire Lorena went to grab Sookie. Instead, she grabbed Luna and slammed her down onto the white table and went for her throat.

Before Rayne could do a thing, Godric was there and held Lorena off her feet by her throat with a deep rage-filled growl directed at her.

Rayne snarled as she looked over to Bill and noticed him smirking. Moving fast, she slammed her fist, which at the moment was incased with hard water, into Bill's face. Bill slammed into the wall and went to move but was pinned to the wall by an angered Rayne on top of him baring her fangs in his face with her hand wrapped around his throat. Her eyes tinted red.

Godric tossed Lorena into a wall with enough force to dent it and hurt her.

The other vampires watched and were froze to their spots as they witnessed their Sheriff's anger and hatred towards the offending female.

Luna stood back on her feet with her fangs bared in anger and was glaring at Lorena, not worrying about Bill since she knew her sister had him. Luna then moved to take up a protective stance in front of Sookie as Lorena glared at her.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn. If you are not gone by then, you will die." Godric growled at Lorena with a cold look upon his face.

At that moment, Rayne snarled and went for Bill's throat, but was stopped as Eric grabbed her by the waist pulling her off of Bill and walked backwards as Bill stood. He could feel her rage and lust to kill the younger vampire.

Deciding to distract her before she got loose and killed Bill, he turned her around and kissed her hard on her mouth not caring that her fangs were down. He released a pleased growl as she moaned and kissed him back. They then backed into a corner, neither caring that the nest was either watching them or Godric.

"You. Do you know this female?" Godric asked Bill as his child kissed his chosen female.

"Yes sheriff." Bill answered keeping his voice polite and low.

"Escort her from the nest." Godric ordered the younger vampire with a cold look.

Bill walked forward as Lorena came to his side both walking out silently.

Luna relaxed a little but gave a fanged grin filled with happiness as she saw her sister and Eric making out, fangs and all.

Turning her head, she froze in shock, not noticing that Godric had turned around and was right up against her, staring at her with desire and lust.

Godric felt his body react at seeing Luna's fangs down and bared. He felt the desire from earlier when he had seen her with blood all over her and fangs bared as she scared the humans. That was the reason why he didn't talk to her cause he knew he would have tackled her and claimed right then and there.

Luna grinned wider as she crouched and took off towards the corner where Eric and Rayne continued to make out. Shoving Eric away from her sister and grabbing Rayne's arm, they both ran towards the back of the house and into the first room with an open door. Seeing no other escape route they turned around and heard the door close behind them.

Eric stood with his fangs bared as he stalked towards Rayne, who grinned and tackled him to the ground before kissing him hard on the mouth. His hands gripped her hips as he pulled her tight against him returning the kiss with fervor.

Luna stared at Godric in a taunting way as if to say "Whatcha gonna do now?".

Before she could blink, he slammed her hard into the wall before moving fast, and pinning her to the floor growling as she snapped her fangs at his face.

He slammed his mouth down on to hers, kissing her hard and long.

Luna returned it as she wrapped her right hand around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Rayne grinned as she succeeded in pinning the Viking to the ground but gasped as he flipped her, switching their roles fast. He crushed his mouth down onto hers as he moved his hand to the waist of her leather pants, stroking her skin as he moved his mouth to her ear and neck.

Rayne moaned and gasped as he put his hand down her pants and into her under wear before he shoved a finger into her dripping wet core, causing her to throw her head back and arch in to him.

"So wet and tight." Eric purred into her ear as he pressed closer to her curling and moving his finger in and out of her roughly as he kissed her neck, causing her to moan his name.

With Godric and Luna

Godric moved his mouth and latched on to Luna's shoulder harshly but not breaking the skin. Luna arched into him moaning as he also rubbed his clothed hard member against her clothed heated core. He gripped her hips pulling her tighter against him.

Luna moaned but surprised him by biting into his neck, not drawing blood, and wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

Just as each male were going to rip their female's clothes off, they heard some commotion going on outside in the main room.

Moving very fast, the regretfully fixed their clothes, and hair in the girl's cases.

"_Can we please kill whoever it is." _Luna pleaded with her sister feeling very frustrated and put out.

"_I get to rip his throat out since you had the fun at the church."_ nodded Rayne to her sister as to agree. She was finally going to have her Viking and some fucker decided to cause trouble and ruin her fun.

They came walking out to stand over by Sookie and Stan with Isabel joining them.

"Hey, isn't that one of the boys who were a part of the Fellowship's army?" Rayne asked.

"I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin." Luke called out as he unzipped his jacket revealing an explosive device with silver and iron chains and bullets. He then pulled out a trigger, and held his finger over the button, ready to blow everyone apart.

Causing gasps of shock and horror to fill the air.

Before anyone could stop him, he pushed the button and everything went black.


	5. Chapter Four

Summary: Two sisters come to Bon Tempes in search of something they don't know. They meet up with Sookie and befriend her and they realize that they have a lot in common. The story based partly on Episodes 203 through the beginning of Episode 209. From there it veers sharply from cannon and will feature characters for literature and Southern Vampire Mysteries.

This Story belongs to me and my Friend Heather

If You do not Like it then fine. It's our story and that is the only thing that matters

it was fun for us to do it.

Chapter Four

Recap

Just as each male were going to rip their female's clothes off, they heard some commotion going on outside in the main room.

Moving very fast, the regretfully fixed their clothes, and hair in the girl's cases.

"_Can we please kill whoever it is?" _Luna pleaded with her sister feeling very frustrated and put out.

"_I get to rip his throat out since you had the fun at the church."_ nodded Rayne to her sister as to agree. She was finally going to have her Viking and some fucker decided to cause trouble and ruin her fun.

They came walking out to stand over by Sookie and Stan with Isabel joining them.

"Hey, isn't that one of the boys who was a part of the Fellowship's army?" Rayne asked.

"I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." Luke called out as he unzipped his jacket revealing an explosive device with silver and iron chains and bullets. He then pulled out a trigger, and held his finger over the button, ready to blow everyone apart.

Causing gasps of shock and horror to fill the air.

Before anyone could stop him, he pushed the button and everything went black.

Present

Rayne groaned as she slowly came too. Her back hurt like hell and so did her head. Feeling weight on top her, she gently moved it to the ground as she blinked to clear her vision.

Looking around as she sat up, she saw that everything was destroyed and she could smell blood, death, and charred flesh.

Hearing a small groan, she looked down to what had been on top of her and gave a shriek.

"Luna! Baby!" she pulled her younger sister into her arms. Luna was laying limp in her arms with dirt and blood all over her. There was iron and silver embedded in her body but it was being pushed out of her skin except for a piece lodged into the place over her heart.

She could feel herself weaken from the iron in her. Rayne had some in her also, but not as much as Luna.

Her sister's life force was weakening quickly and her body began growing cold in her arms.

"HELP!" she screamed in panic looking around for someone to help her.

As she said this, Isabel appeared and kneeled down beside her, looking at Luna's limp body in shock.

Godric was now on the other side of her with Eric and Sookie who moved at a slower pace than the vampires.

"Take her. Do not let her die!" she snapped to Godric who pulled Luna into his arms with an unreadable look upon his face as he gazed at Luna's battered body.

"What are you going to do?" Sookie asked as Rayne stood, her fiery red hair gaining orange and red streaks while the red/orange in her eyes glowed. Her hands then began to glow red and as her fangs lengthened in rage.

"Those fuckers are dead!" she snarled speeding off in a red/black/orange/yellow blur.

"Eric, go after her. Luna would lose it if something happened to her." Sookie urged with a panicked look upon her face.

Eric nodded, disappearing after the pissed off female that was going to kill anything that got in her way of her revenge.

Godric held Luna in his arms as she laid limp there, not moving and barely breathing. He knew he should take out the silver that was in his own body but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care. The one person he loved besides his childe was possibly dying in his arms.

"Something has to be done. The iron needs to be removed." Sookie spoke as she had tears flowing down her face at the thought of losing one of her sisters. Even though they weren't related she still considered them her sisters.

"Agreed." nodded Isabel as she stared at the female who had seemed so strong at the church and was now reduced to a helpless looking child of 16 or 17, cradled in her sheriff's arms.

Godric stood with her in his arms and carried her bridal style towards the back room that held a small twin bed that wasn't much destroyed.

He gently laid her down before examining her wounds; the biggest threat was the piece in her chest.

Before they could blink his fangs grew, shocking the others, as they'd never seen him with his fangs out. He buried them right over the place where the piece was embedded in her chest above her heart and began sucking to remove it.

"Sookie, could you come and help me with the others." Isabel laid a hand on her shoulder escorting her out of the room, leaving her Sheriff be as he saved the young girl's life.

With Rayne

She blasted the black Van clear off the road with a powerful fireball.

In a flash she was right next to it pulling the driver door clear of the hinges and tossed it aside. Reaching in, she pulled the protesting filthy human male out of the van and slammed him into the side of the van.

"Where the fuck do you get off in hurting what is mine. You stupid human!" she snarled baring her fangs as her eyes flashed a deep red.

"I didn't know he was really gonna do it." whimpered the male in fear of her as she hissed and cursed at the stupidity of humans.

"Where exactly is Newlin, right now?" she hissed low and dangerous like a snake getting ready to strike at any sudden movements.

Eric stood behind her as she questioned the scared shit-less human male. He watched and observed not bothering to interfere on what she was doing. He didn't really blame her, if it had been Godric or Pam, he would be going off as well.

"He's at the church with the others, waiting for us to report back to him." stuttered the male as a deadly smile came upon her face.

"Good. It's looks like I'm finally going back to church." Rayne grinned showing her fangs as she loosened her grip on the human male who sighed in relief, thinking he was going to be let go.

He screamed in agony as she bared his throat and buried her fangs into his throat draining him dry not caring that blood was getting all over her.

She dropped him to ground hard as she turned around and walked back to Eric with blood all over her chin, mouth and clothes. She didn't care. She was going to get revenge for her sister. What pained her more was she could feel Luna's life force fading.

"What are we going to do?" asked Eric as she looked at him with bloodlust still in her eyes.

"I'm going back to the church." she smirked as he grinned showing fangs. Both took off fast as they could towards the church.

They arrived in no time.

Rayne killed anyone stupid enough to get in her way. She wanted one human and she was going to get him, and show him no one messed with her sister.

She appeared in the worship room causing everyone to scream since her eyes were blood red, fangs bared and blood on her. It was like a replay from when Luna had thrown the doors off the hinges, except it was Rayne this time and she wasn't grinning like Luna had been.

"Hello Steve. You fucked up too far this time. Now all of you and your followers are going to die. You hurt my sister. No one does that and gets away with it." Rayne spoke walking forward as Eric came up behind her with Stan and a small group of vampires that had joined her and Eric in need for revenge.

Steve and Sarah stood there in shock and horror as the vampires bared their fangs at them.

In flash, Rayne had Steve by his throat and threw him backwards before grabbing Sarah as the others attacked and killed the other humans or soldiers as they called themselves.

She plunged her fangs into Sarah's neck as Sarah screamed but was cut short as her throat was ripped out and Steve watched in horror as his wife was killed right in front of him, choking on her own blood. Rayne then used Sarah's blood and gargled, to clear her throat.

Steve screamed as Rayne appeared in front of him, before pinning him to the ground, burying her fangs into his neck without mercy and remorse. She drained him dry not caring as she killed him.

Rising after she was done, she looked around her to see the other's finishing up. Eric appeared in front of her with a little blood on his mouth unlike her who was covered in it, but she didn't care.

They walked out of the church before stopping to turn around as they watched Rayne eyes flicker with an inner flame making them glow as the church was set on fire and everything else connected to it.

Blue flames licked all over as she turned back around and continued walked away from the burning grounds. Knowing the flames wouldn't go out unless the whole place was nothing but dust.

"No!" she gasped falling to one knee gripping her heart.

"Rayne?" Eric asked in concern for her as he helped her up.

"Luna." she whispered as she choked back a sob before she teleported them all back to Godric's destroyed home.

Looking around, she searched for her sister and ran to her side when she sensed where she was.

Godric was kneeling beside the small twin bed with blood on his mouth and shirt. He glanced up as they entered.

"The iron and silver are out but she is getting weaker." he whispered softy as Rayne walked towards Luna but stumbled as she felt herself finally weakening since her rage was spent.

Eric caught her and took her to lie at Luna's side. He laid her down and began to gently sucked out the iron and silver that was in her. When he was down, Rayne gave him a grateful nod before grabbed her baby sister's hand as a lone blood tear went down her left cheek.

"Luna." she whispered softly to her sister as she felt herself grew weaker. She refused to let herself heal and have to go on without her sister.

"_Rayne where are you? It's all dark and empty. I feel myself growing weaker. I'm scared. Where are you big sister?" _Luna spoke through their mind link with panic in her voice.

"_I'm here little sister. We're both growing weaker by the second. Don't be scared. We're together little one." _Rayne replied back as she took a shallow breath.

"_No Rayne! You can't die! I made my decision when I decided to protect you! What about Eric? I know you love him!" _Luna yelled to her older sister weakly as she continued to grow weaker.

"_I know, but we are together forever Baby Sister. Above anyone. That was our promise to one another. I love you with all my heart. You will always come first before anyone." _cried Rayne to her sister as they both felt their lives' slipping away.

"_I love Godric as well with all my heart, but you will always come first with me." _Luna agreed as Rayne closed her eyes as more tears slipped down her face.

Eric and Godric both stared at the girls as they felt a coldness creep into their hearts at the feeling that they were going to lose both of the girls.

Both girls grew paler and colder. Lips turned a deathly blue as their scents grew dim and their heartbeats and pulses grew quieter by the second.

Sookie came back in followed by Isabel and Stan. They grew wide eyed as the saw the girls.

Rayne used the last of her strength as she connected with Eric.

"_I love you my Viking warrior." _she whispered into his mind.

Eric stiffened as he heard Rayne's voice inside his head.

"_I Love you as well my Valkyrie, my lover." _he thought back to her and felt her sigh in relief before going from his mind.

"_I love you Roman soldier." _Luna whispered into Godric's mind.

Godric froze as he heard and felt her presence inside his head and heart.

"_And I love you my beautiful Roman Goddess." _Godric replied back as he felt her relief and a gentle caress before she disappeared from his mind and soul.

Luna and Rayne took one final last shuddering breath and with heavy hearts, they died as the group watched.

Godric and Eric threw their heads back, roaring in anguish and rage as they heard the girls' hearts stop beating and their pulses stop.

Sookie fell to her knees, screaming in sorrow that her sisters were dead.

Isabel burst into tears as she felt sorrow at the loss of the two girls who were able to touch the two ancient vampires' hearts.

Stan was in complete shock and shed one lone tear at the loss of the two that he considered his sisters.


	6. Chapter Five

Summary: Two sisters come to Bon Tempes in search of something they don't know. They meet up with Sookie and befriend her and they realize that they have a lot in common. The story based partly on Episodes 203 through the beginning of Episode 209. From there it veers sharply from cannon and will feature characters for literature and Southern Vampire Mysteries.

This Story belongs to me and my Friend Heather

If You do not Like it then fine. It's our story and that is the only thing that matters

it was fun for us to do it.

Chapter Five

**Recap**

Eric and Godric both stared at the girls as they felt a coldness creep into their hearts at the feeling that they were going to lose both of the girls.

Both girls grew paler and colder. Lips turned a deathly blue as their scents grew dim and their heartbeats and pulses grew quieter by the second.

Sookie came back in followed by Isabel and Stan. They grew wide eyed as the saw the girls.

Rayne used the last of her strength as she connected with Eric.

"_I love you my Viking warrior." _she whispered into his mind.

Eric stiffened as he heard Rayne's voice inside his head.

"_I Love you as well my Valkyrie, my lover." _he thought back to her and felt her sigh in relief before going from his mind.

"_I love you Roman soldier." _Luna whispered into Godric's mind.

Godric froze as he heard and felt her presence inside his head and heart.

"_And I love you my beautiful Roman Goddess." _Godric replied back as he felt her relief and a gentle caress before she disappeared from his mind and soul.

Luna and Rayne took one final last shuddering breath and with heavy hearts, they died as the group watched.

Godric and Eric threw their heads back, roaring in anguish and rage as they heard the girls' hearts stop beating and their pulses stop.

Sookie fell to her knees, screaming in sorrow that her sisters were dead.

Isabel burst into tears as she felt sorrow at the loss of the two girls who were able to touch the two ancient vampires' hearts.

Stan was in complete shock and shed one lone tear at the loss of the two that he considered his sisters.

Present

Godric had laid his head on Luna's shoulder with his eyes closed tightly as he felt a deep coldness fill his heart, soul, and body. He felt nothing but the pain and anguish of losing his mate. He knew he wouldn't be able to go on without her by his side.

Eric had laid his head gently down onto Rayne's stomach as he fought tooth and nail to not cry blood tears that wanted to fall so badly. Nothing but emptiness filled his heart, soul, and body. Nothing but anguish at the loss of his mate.

Sookie sobbed harshly as she felt like two pieces of her heart were ripped away from her forcefully. Moving, she slowly stood up and walked to stand by the bed as more tears coursed down her face as she gazed at her two sisters.

"Sookie!" shouted Bill, running in fast and taking her in his arms but froze as he smelt nothing but death in the room.

"Let me go!" she snapped, pushing away from him with a rage filled glare directed at him.

"Sookie?" he frowned to her with hurt shining in his eyes.

"No! Where were you? Huh?" she yelled at him, shoving him backwards harshly as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Listen to her and leave!" barked Stan as he came to her defense, as he had never liked Bill and wanted him out of his sight.

Bill snarled but froze as he saw the two motionless bodies lying on the small twin bed. Walking forward a little more, he gasped as he saw Rayne and Luna's bodies.

He took a deep breath and smelled death and knew they were dead.

"Get out Bill!" Eric ordered not moving from his spot as he kept his eyes closed.

"Do not order me around Eric!" Bill snarled coldly at him.

Before anyone could blink, Eric had Bill slammed into the wall by his throat fangs bared eyes tinted red showing how close he was to losing control.

"I said get the fuck out or die Compton! Take your pick! My mate is dead. I have no more remorse or mercy left in me. So leave and keep your pathetic life or you can stay and lose it. Your choice!." he spoke low and cold so close to snapping.

"Eric!" Sookie grabbed his arm so he wouldn't kill Bill even though she wanted nothing to do with him now, she still didn't want him to die.

"Eric release him." Godric ordered as he stood with an emotionless facade.

Eric released Bill backing up as he growled at Bill.

"Leave Mr. Compton. Or die, either way I do not care for much of anything at the moment." Godric spoke as he bent and picked up Luna's cold body holding her bridal style.

Eric moved and picked Rayne's equally cold body up as well but he didn't care. He felt nothing but coldness.

Bill snarled and zoomed off fast away from the two cold ancient vampires.

"They need to be cleaned up and dressed. So we can bury them." Sookie choked out with a hoarse voice.

"I have some dresses we can dress them in." Isabel spoke with a heartbroken face as a lone tear went down her face.

"Get them." Eric ordered as he and his maker walked out of the destroyed house and sped off.

Two hours later.

Stan had retrieved two coffins to place the two girls in and which they resided with the doors open.

Rayne was dressed in a floor length deep emerald green silk dress with a v neck and diamonds on it, with no shoes. Her hair was down and piled around her in soft waves and around her neck was a golden pendant that had the symbol of Eric's family crest. He had it for a very long time. It had been passed down through generations, to the wives in their line. She had no makeup on at all. Her hands folded over her stomach with a bunch of beautiful Scottish flowers with white forget me nots surrounding them.

Luna lay in her coffin dressed in a floor length pure white gown with a v neck and a pendant made by Godric lay at the bottom of the V. She wore no shoes as well, and around her neck was a White Gold band with Gaelic carvings, surrounding a piece of rare roman glass and next to it hanging from a thick leather rope was his a black onyx cross. She had no makeup on just like her sister. Her hands were folded on her stomach as she held dark blue snap dragons surrounded by forget me nots.

Both were beautiful and looked peaceful and asleep.

Sookie was crying her heart out as Isabel held her in her arms also crying and letting blood tears fall down her face.

Stan was beside them looking impassive except for the lone tear falling down his face.

Eric bent over placing a kiss on Rayne's cheek and mouth before closing the coffin lid. The lid had ancient Norse markings carved into the dark wood

Godric bent over placing a kiss on Luna's forehead and kissing her once crimson lips before closing the lid to the coffin. The lid held ancient Roman carvings carved into the dark wood.

Isabel and Stan helped lower the coffins into the ground before the buried them in dirt, near a secluded garden area.

Isabel answered her phone when it went off.

"Nan, wishes to speak with us. She has demanded our presence." she spoke as Godric stiffened and Eric growled before they turned and walked away, not even looking back to the graves of their loved ones.

"I'll miss you both." Sookie whispered as she too walked away from the graves.

Elsewhere

"Father!" screamed Artemis as Zeus stumbled as he stood from his throne. His heart clenched in anguish as he felt something or someone close to him die.

That's when he knew that it was someone he cared about and he was going to find out how it had happened.

Thunder and lightning crackled as he disappeared in whirl of lightning and wind.

"What's going on?" asked Discord with a frown as Artemis waved her off.

Somewhere Else

"Akra! (Mistress)" shouted a beautiful demon as her mistress and best friend fell to her knees.

"NO!" screamed the only Atlantean Goddess or God as she fell to her knees screaming in pain as she gripped her heart.

"She's dead!" Apollymi screamed louder, her power swirling around in her gardens as she rose to her feet.

"Akra? (Mistress)" Xiamara frowned as she lightly touched her arm.

"Luna is dead. My baby is dead. I won't stand for this." Apollymi snarled as she disappeared, her power crackling around her with a deadly force.

At a secluded part of the cemetery

Two powerful beings appeared in front of the graves of the two they loved.

"Apollymi." nodded Zeus to the most powerful God to ever come to this existence. She was the leader of the Atlantean Parthenon, She was born of Chaos and the North wind. She held the power of Death, Destruction, Life and Wisdom.

"Zeus" Apollymi nodded to one of the most powerful Gods and the leader of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. He held an extremely amount of power inside him. He was born from Cronos and held power over lightning and thunder.

"This shouldn't have happened." Zeus motioned towards the graves that held their loved ones.

"I know. Luna will live again." Apollymi walked over to Luna's grave and knelt stroking the soft soil with a pained look upon her face, her silver eyes welling up with tears.

"Rayne will as well." nodded Zeus as he walked over to Rayne's grave as he stared down at it in sadness.

He held his hand over Rayne's grave as lightning surrounded it before he shot it into the grave.

Rayne lurched upward as she gasped for air. Opening her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. Touching upward she felt wood. With a snarl, she punched it as hard as she could, going through the wood. Dirt piled in as she thrashed and broke the wood. She dug her way the surface, gasping for air as she coughed and spit out dirt. She screamed loudly as she shook the dirt off her.

"Good" Zeus muttered as he saw he alive but covered in dirt.

"Godfather Zeus? What the fuck? Luna!" she gasped out as she looked over and looked slightly fearful at seeing Apollymi kneeling by her sister's grave.

Apollymi's hand glowed white and black as she placed it on top of the soil.

Luna snapped her eyes open as she gasped for air and started to panic as she saw nothing but darkness. She started to thrash and screamed while punching the wood.

Apollymi could sense her fear and shoved her hand through the soil and punched through the wood. She grabbed her Goddaughter and pulled her to the surface.

Once Luna was past the surface, she gasped and coughed for air while spitting out the soil from inside her mouth. Apollymi cradled her in her lap happy that she was able to bring back her daughter.

Rayne smiled as Zeus pulled her into a hug happy to bring her back to life.

"Rayne." Luna croaked out with a slight horse voice.

Rayne ran over and pulled her sister into a hug as Luna returned it both happy to be alive and with one another.

"Now, no more of this. I must return to my realm." Apollymi gave both a meaningful look as both she and Zeus disappeared from view.

"You know something, I really don't like being buried." Rayne muttered as she helped her sister up from the ground as they looked around.

"WHAT THE FUCK! OH, HELL NO! SOMEBODY PUT ME A DAMN DRESS!" Luna yelled as loud as she could as she looked at her dress with disgust and curiosity in seeing the pendant and her necklaces.

"Ditto!" spoke up Rayne but she was shocked to see the ancient necklace around her neck. She had a huge feeling that Eric was the one who put it on her.

"Let's go. I wanna find the others. Plus, I wanna know who put me in this death trap." Luna snapped as she spread out her senses fast, searching for them.

"Let's go." nodded Rayne to her sister as both took off fast as hell, wanting to be close to their mates.

With Godric and Eric

"Do you idiots know of the PR mess you've made. And who has to clean it up? Me that's who Me. I should drain every one of you bastards." snapped Nan with a cold look upon her face directed at everyone in the room, except her guards.

"I am sorry." Godric nodded with a cold look upon his face but, he kept his emotions in check. He had never been this close to snapping, but if Nan didn't shut-up, he was going to rip her heart out.

"Damn straight you're sorry. You fucked up Sheriff, you're fired." she spat causing Eric to snap.

"Do not speak to him that way!" he shouted at her with an icy glare directed at her.

"Sit down Viking or you'll lose your area as well." she warned matching his glare.

"You don't have that kind of power." he snapped to the whore.

"Hey I'm on TV. Just try me." she smirked at him as he snarled at her in warning.

Everyone tensed as they felt two powerful auras headed their way. The two were fast and strong and greatly annoyed.

"It can't be." Eric turned towards the door as he smelled Rayne and felt her presence and her power.

Godric stood fast as well with disbelief written on his face as he smelled Luna and felt her presence and power.

From what Godric and Eric could feel, both women were approaching fast and they were not happy.

The doors were pushed in so strongly that they were thrown into the room causing everyone to dodge them so they wouldn't get hit.

In walked Rayne and Luna with ticked off faces.

Rayne's hair was messed up with dirt and her dress was torn and had dirt all over it. She had dirt on her skin and face, everywhere that was bare was covered in dirt. She was smiling a dangerous smile to them as she looked around her at everyone.

Luna's hair was completely wild and had sticks with leafs all through it. Her white dress was torn all over and was covered in dirt. Her skin was filthy, everywhere that was bare was covered in dirt. She wore a deadly smirk as her eyes roamed the room.

"Rayne! Luna!" shouted Sookie jumping to her feet as she saw her sisters alive and breathing.

"Quick Question. Whose great idea was it to put me in this fucking dress?" Luna snapped looking annoyed at everyone, as they were staring at them in shock and surprise.

"And who put us in the fucking ground?" snapped Rayne with a glare to everywhere, but it was mainly directed at two certain ancients.

"You were dead." Isabel whispered as she stood up with a happy/shocked expression.

"No! Really! I wouldn't guess with us being buried in coffins." came Luna's sarcastic reply. She was extremely annoyed right now.

"Who the fuck are you?" snapped Nan who lunged to her feet.

"You're the bitch we heard threatening what is ours!" snarled Rayne as she got a look in her eye.

Both girls raised their glowing hands and threw Nan into a wall denting it and hurting her.

Her two guards ran at them but were thrown into a wall by a pure white light.

Glancing over, they saw Sookie looking shocked as she looked at her hand in awe.

"You both are dead." snarled Nan as she sped at them with vampire speed.

But she was suddenly was held off the ground by her throat.

"Sorry, can't let you hurt them. It's my job to protect them." spoke a husky male voice with a hint of steel.

Everyone saw a male that looked like Eric and could almost be his twin. Except he had mid back blond hair with deep hazel eyes. He had a small scar above his left eyebrow. His whole being screamed pure male and power.

"Leif!" grinned Rayne and Luna with huge smiles as they saw their boy.

"Girls. Now get lost Nan or I'll happily take you fucking head off for you fucking with my girls." Leif growled low smirking as Nan's scent leaked with fear. He let her go as she ran out the door with her guards following her.

"Leif." Rayne jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist with a big smile as she pecked him on the lips. Eric froze and glared with jealously, rage and hatred.

"Hey doll." Leif grinned to her as he sat her back down on her feet and smiled at her look "Though I gotta say, the wild untamed look looks better on Luna. You look much better with a Warrior look." he smiled as she moved and a blur jumped right into his arms.

"Leif! My Love!" yelped Luna as he grabbed her and lifted her up in a bear hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Angel." he said as he smiled a fanged smile as she pecked him on the lips. He could sense her hunger. He knew what had happened and that she would need strong blood. Rayne, he could tell, would need to feed but she was older and didn't require that much blood.

He would have suggested one of the ancients but he was older and stronger than the both of them. Plus, he didn't want her to take either of the ancients' blood and make a blood bond unless she wanted it.

"Go on." he nodded tilting his head for her as she nuzzled his neck and nipped it. Luna growled as her fangs grew and she sank them in into his throat and drank.

Godric snarled, not happy with what was going on. She was his and his alone no one else's. He also felt hurt and betrayal at her feeding from the male.

"Don't." warned Rayne as she saw their brother feed their sister. She had fed from him before, they both had. She knew that she was going to have to feed later but her sister had the least self-control and needed more blood than her cause of their age differences.

Leif held Luna as she fed from him and moaned, drinking harder.

Soon enough, he put her down as she licked her lips and grinned up at him.

"What the hell!" shouted Eric finally losing his cool.

"Why?" Godric asked coldly to them glaring at Luna.

"Watch it! These are my baby sisters!" hissed Leif, shocking the whole room as they gaped at him.

"Brother? You mean you're not together?" Stan raised an eyebrow at them but looked amused as both gagged and gripped their throats acting as if they were going to throw up.

"HE'S OUR BROTHER!" both shouted to the entire room looking grossed out.

Luna stared at Godric and flinched at the cold look on his face but looked relieved as he softened his look and had a look of love on his face.

Rayne marched right up to Eric and shoved him back into his seat before slamming her lips on to his in a heated kiss.

Eric gripped her hips pulling her to him as he stood back up and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their suite, intending to take her straight to his room.

Luna let loose a yelp as Godric pulled her into his arms bridal style and kissed her hard as he went to his and now her suite. He had found out that they were sharing one and she took over his room. It was going to become both of theirs.

"That was interesting." chuckled Sookie softly, catching Leif's attention.

Now, he really didn't like mortals, but this one was beautiful and had a kind aura around her. He gave her a smile, eyes filling with mirth as she blushed. Yep he was gonna stick around.

**( Authors note: Leif Ericson would have been younger then Godric and Eric in real life.)**


	7. Chapter Six

Summary: Two sisters come to Bon Tempes in search of something they don't know. They meet up with Sookie and befriend her and they realize that they have a lot in common. The story based partly on Episodes 203 through the beginning of Episode 209. From there it veers sharply from cannon and will feature characters for literature and Southern Vampire Mysteries.

This Story belongs to me and my Friend Heather

If You do not Like it then fine. It's our story and that is the only thing that matters

it was fun for us to do it.

Chapter Six

Recap

"Don't." warned Rayne as she saw their brother feed their sister. She had fed from him before, they both had. She knew that she was going to have to feed later but her sister had the least self-control and needed more blood than her cause of their age differences.

Leif held Luna as she fed from him and moaned, drinking harder.

Soon enough, he put her down as she licked her lips and grinned up at him.

"What the hell!" shouted Eric finally losing his cool.

"Why?" Godric asked coldly to them glaring at Luna.

"Watch it! These are my baby sisters!" hissed Leif, shocking the whole room as they gaped at him.

"Brother? You mean you're not together?" Stan raised an eyebrow at them but looked amused as both gagged and gripped their throats acting as if they were going to throw up.

"HE'S OUR BROTHER!" both shouted to the entire room looking grossed out.

Luna stared at Godric and flinched at the cold look on his face but looked relieved as he softened his look and had a look of love on his face.

Rayne marched right up to Eric and shoved him back into his seat before slamming her lips on to his in a heated kiss.

Eric gripped her hips pulling her to him as he stood back up and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their suite, intending to take her straight to his room.

Luna let loose a yelp as Godric pulled her into his arms bridal style and kissed her hard as he went to his and now her suite. He had found out that they were sharing one and she took over his room. It was going to become both of theirs.

"That was interesting." chuckled Sookie softly, catching Leif's attention.

Now, he really didn't like mortals, but this one was beautiful and had a kind aura around her. He gave her a smile, eyes filling with mirth as she blushed. Yep he was gonna stick around.

Present

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie said as she smiled and nodded to Leif who grinned walking over to her.

"Leif Ericson, pleasure to meet you." he purred picking up her hand and kissing it. Yes, he could smell a younger vampire male on her but he didn't give a damn. This woman was and would be his. He could feel a deep connection with her.

"Same here. I.. umm should go, though." she blushed. She felt so much attraction to him and wanted nothing more than to stay but she should really go and talk to Bill.

She made it to the door but froze as she felt him behind her. He was so close that she could feel his breath across her neck.

"If you need help with anything, just say something and I will help you anyway I can. For, I look forward to talking to you more and learning more about you." Leif breathed across the back of her neck before placing a kiss on the spot beneath her right ear.

Smirking as she shivered and walked out the door with a breathless goodbye and hurried away, leaving him chuckling.

He knew he shouldn't fuck around with her, because two certain girls would have his head, but he had no intention of playing games. All he wanted was to get to know the blond haired goddess.

With Sookie

She walked faster towards her suite room but froze as Jessica and Hoyt came rushing out.

Jessica quickly covered Sookie's mouth, and did everything she could to hide Sookie's scent as much as possible as Hoyt closed the door.

He motioned her to listen and be quiet. So that's exactly what she did.

"Yes, I know. I will have her take more blood tonight. Yes I understand, you can trust me. She will be ready for you. Yes she will be your personal telepath." came Bill's voice through the door as he talked with someone on the phone.

Sookie froze in horror as she glanced over and met Jessica's grief filled eyes at her finding out this way.

Hoyt nodded to them to go back to the room she had come from. Both nodded and Jessica picked her up and ran with Hoyt following her. Leif rose from his seat as they came in fast.

"What is the matter?" he demanded coldly at seeing Sookie crying the way she was.

He took her from Jessica as Sookie sobbed and cradled her in his arms and started to gently purr to try to calm her down.

"It's Bill. He never loved her. He was only with her for the Queen of Louisiana. She is to be the queen's personal pet, her telepath." Jessica spat icily as she saw the woman who she thought of as a mother cry at being betrayed.

Sookie curled up in Leif's arms as she cried.

He held her tighter to him and rubbed her back as he sat down in a chair.

"Sookie!" Bill barged in as he felt her emotions out of control.

"Go away, youngling!" barked Leif as he glared icily at the offending vampire that hurt the beautiful woman in his lap.

"Sookie, is mine!" Bill growled at the older vampire as he took a threatening step towards them.

Sookie jumped out of Leif's arms and turned to face Bill with her red puffy eyes and her tear stained face.

"I am not yours. Damn you Bill Compton! How could you say you love me, only to throw me away to your fucking queen." she yelled at him as her hands sparked and she stared to glow a little.

"Sookie, I never meant to hurt you believe me. I love you." Bill pleaded with a panicked look upon his face.

"I don't think you ever truly loved me. Were you ever going to tell me?" she asked trying not to snap as she closed her eyes as more tears fell.

"I was hoping you would never find out about it." Bill answered softly as she let loose another sob.

Sookie bowed her head and just snapped. Her power surged out of her body and lifted her up three feet in the air. Her eyes were closed as she just let loose more tears. Her hair whipping around her fast as did her clothes. She started to glow a gold color as her sorrow and heartbreak flecked and lashed out.

"Go get Luna and Rayne!" Leif snapped at Jessica who nodded her head to him before taking off fast.

With Rayne

A few minutes earlier

She moaned as he plunged in to her hard and fast, her nails digging into his shoulders as he nipped her neck.

"Eric." she breathed out as he moved faster and harder within her.

"Rayne." he groaned into her ear as he moved faster feeling both of their releases coming upon them.

Just as he released, he latched on to her neck drinking her blood as she latched on to his, drinking his blood as she released.

Both pulled back as they panted, and felt sated, nuzzling each other, happy to be with one another.

"Want to go for round two? " Eric asked as he nibbled on her shoulder. Rayne moaned and arched her back into him, wiggling her hips, causing him to moan.

"I'd love to." she grinned up to him.

'BANG! BANG!'

"What?" Eric sharply barked out.

"Something is wrong with Sookie. She's going berserk over what Bill did! You need to come right now!" shouted Jessica with fear and concern.

"We're coming." called Rayne as she and Eric got up and dressed fast before running out.

With Luna

She moaned as Godric kissed her shoulder softly. He wanted to take it slow so they hadn't done anything yet. She was really turned on at the moment and wanted him to take her hard.

Godric chuckled huskily at her as she groaned with want as he placed a feathered kiss on her neck and trailed a hand down her body, only to gently rub her clit with a feathered touch.

'Bang! Bang!'

"Oh , this can't be happening." Luna groaned in dismay as Godric smirked at her.

"What?" he called out as he nuzzled Luna's neck rubbing her a little harder as she arched up into him.

"Luna! Godric! Both of you need to come with me! Bill screwed something up and now something is wrong with Sookie!" Rayne yelled to her sister and Luna's mate.

"I'm gonna rip his damn throat out!" Luna yelled as she got up fast pulling on a silk dark blue robe as Godric put on his pants.

She threw open the door and saw Rayne in a dark green silk robe and Eric with just his pants on. Luna stormed past them and down the hall towards the room that held Sookie and the rest of their party.

They gasped as they saw Sookie hovering in the air, hair and clothes whipping around her fast. They could feel her sorrow and heartbreak, as a powerful golden energy surrounded her.

"What the hell happened to her?" shouted Rayne as she backed up from the powerful energy. It was Fae energy and a lot of it.

"She is coming into her powers." answered Luna as she glanced at her sister only to find her glaring at her.

"What do you know, Luna?" demanded Rayne angrily as she saw her sister wince at those words.

"I found out some information but I wasn't sure about it. Come on, you should have noticed the signs as well as I have. She's Fae or at least part Fae." Luna rolled her eyes really believing now she was the only one who had realized this.

"I noticed but wasn't sure." grumbled Rayne to her as she turned her eyes back to Sookie as she glowed brighter.

Everyone tensed as a man appeared with short golden hair, tan skin, amber gold eyes, and was wearing a white and gold out-fit.

"Apollo, what are you doing here?" yelped Luna out as she gazed at the Sun god with confusion till she saw him staring at Sookie and understood. Apollo was Sookie's patron god.

Apollo floated up to Sookie and wrapped his arms around her. Rayne floated up as well and wrapped her arms around Sookie. Both nodded to one another and started to use their powers together. He, his God powers. Her, her Fae powers.

Luna gazed at three and knew she could do something to help. So she used the one gift that she was born with. The one that had caused her so much grief and agony.

The one gift she hasn't used in over eight hundred years.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before opening them back up and they heard this:

**(You must always remember...  
Life can be a challenge...  
Life can seem impossible...  
It's never easy, when so much is on the line...**

**But you can make a difference...  
With courage you can set things right...  
The gift to dream and make dreams real,  
Is yours and mine...)**

They all froze as they heard her voice.

She sounded like a Siren or something more than she was.

Her voice seemed to echo as she sang with her eyes closed and she started to glow a soft blue color and floated above everyone. They all felt peace and calmness fill them.

Rayne smiled as her sister used her gift that she swore to never use again. She hugged Sookie tighter as Apollo gave a Luna soft look before he hugged Sookie tighter as well.

**(The power of one!  
Begins with believing!  
It's starts in the heart...  
Then flows through the soul...  
And changes the world!  
Imagine how life will be...  
When we stand in unity...  
Each of us holds the key...  
To the power of one!**

**Each of us is chosen...  
There's a mission just for you...  
Just look inside...  
You'll be surprised...  
What you can do...**

**The power of one!  
Begins with believing!  
It's starts in the heart...  
Then flows through the soul...  
And changes the world!  
Imagine how life will be...  
When we stand in unity...  
Each of us holds the key...  
To the power of one!)**

Luna tilted her head back as she raised her hands above her head as she continued to sing in a perfect melody voice.

Leif watched in sadness as she used her hidden power to save Sookie and to help calm her untamed power.

The others were in awe as Sookie stopped glowing and was now being cradled by Rayne and Apollo. She opened her eyes and groaned as she stared at them all. But her gaze landed on Luna as she sang.

Luna still glowed a soft blue as she swayed a little.

**(Then one by one...  
We can make the world...  
A much better place!**

**The power of...  
ONE!**

**Begins with believing!  
It's starts in the heart...  
Then flows through the soul...  
And changes the world!  
Imagine how life will be!  
When we stand in unity!  
Each of us holds the key...  
It's inside of you and me!  
Each of us holds the key...  
To the power of one!**

**The power of one... )**

( **Pokemon - The Power Of One Lyrics  
Album: Pokemon The Movie 2000 )**

Luna stopped singing as she lowered to the ground. She put her hands down and kept her eyes closed.

Luna felt nothing but coldness at her memories that singing brought back to her. Like always, she hated singing more than anything on this planet or on any plane of existence.

Feeling cold arms circle her, she opened her eyes and looked right into Leif's deep hazel ones that held concern and warmth for her.

Leif knew that not even he knew about her past or what she went through.

The only one that knew the full extent of it was a certain God and he sure as hell wasn't saying a damn thing. He made it quite clear that he was only loyal to Luna and would not betray her trust.

"Luna?" asked Sookie as she pushed away from Leif and gave her a nod of her head.

"It was nothing. Do not ask of me to sing again for I will not. At least not anytime soon." Luna shook her head and then turned an icy glare on to the one who started this whole thing.

" You on the other hand, are gonna pay." she snapped walking towards Bill with a cold look upon her face and in her voice.

"I agree." glared Rayne as she walked over to stand beside her younger sister.

Both glared at Bill with rage and murder.

"I didn't do anything." Bill protested as he shook with fear and panic as both hissed at him.

Luna and Rayne nodded, and together they surged through his mind, getting the information they wanted.

"ASSHOLE!" both shouted punching him in the face as hard as they could and watching as he flew into the wall cracking it.

"Leave!" snarled Rayne as her eyes flashed red then back to her normal color.

Bill stood, before zooming away fast as he could away from them, fearing for his life on both sides. The queen wasn't gonna like this, but he would rather deal with her than those two sisters.

"Thank you girls." Sookie smiled softly to them as they returned her smile but Luna still had deep grief in her eyes that was barely noticeable. You wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking for it.

"No problem. Now Luna, would you be so kind as to go get Father and Mother, so they can explain how she has that kind of power." Rayne looked to her sister as she pointed to Sookie who was still next to Apollo.

"Fuck you." Luna glared as she wasn't on good terms with either of her parents at the moment.

"Aínda está anoxado con eles? E non xingar a min, un pouco." (Are you still mad at them? And don't cuss at me, little one.) Rayne spoke in ancient Fae to her sister. The only ones who knew what they were saying were Leif and Apollo.

"Ser tolo sería un eufemismo. Eles me irritaba e sentido eu non podo matalos, vou ir bravo con eles." (Being mad would be an understatement. They have pissed me off and since I can't kill them, I'll just stay mad at them.) Luna muttered sourly with a glare on her face as she turned to glance at the wall.

"Non podes ficar Bravo con eles para sempre, xa sabe. Debería só explotar-los fora como sempre facemos. Mesmo se eles intentaron involucrar vostede de novo. Entón, sendo rápido de cabeza quente, como de costume." (You can't stay mad at them forever, ya know. You should just blow them off like we always do. Even if they tried to get you engaged again. So quit being a hot head like usual.) argued Rayne rolling her eyes at her sister's childishness. She had been holding the damn grudge for over two hundred years now.

"Vai-se morder! Podo gardar rancor a presa quero moi ben. É a súa falla no encoro para tratar de definir-me con ese Stupid Son of a Bitch. Era un burro e un total de pau para min. Dicindo-me que Gustaríame que sempre a ouvi-lo e que eu teño a súa autorización para todo o que fago ou quero facer. Esta non é unha vida para min. Eu son un espírito libre e salvaxe. súa sorte eu non matar o imbécil." (Go bite yourself! I can hold a grudge if I damn well want to. It's their own damn fault for trying to set me up with that stupid Son of a Bitch. He was a total ass and a prick to me. Telling me that I would always have to listen to him and that I need his permission for everything that I do or wanna do. That is not the life for me. I'm a free spirit and wild. Their lucky I didn't kill the asshole.) Luna growled low in her throat as she turned to face her sister.

"Ola calma! Eu sei como se sent rapaza. Eles ca ser moi parvo para o máis vello dos seus tipos. E eu sei, o salvaxe non, libre, untaimable e imparable. Non te preocupes, son moito. Deberá deixalos facer admends para o que fixeron con vostede." (Hey calm down! I know how you feel baby girl. They can be pretty stupid for the oldest of their kinds. And I know you're wild, free, and uncontrollable. Don't worry, they are sorry. You should let them make amends for what they have done to you.) Rayne offered with a sheepish look upon her face as her sister scowled at her.

"Ya dereito. O que eu teño que facer por aquí, destruír o rip entre a mundos." (Ya right. What do I have to do around here, destroy the rift between two worlds.) she gave a snort and crossed her arms over her chest with a frown.

"Ola! Nin sequera pensar sobre isto! Acalme se ok. Eu vou e recuperala los e trae-los de volta." (Hey! Don't even think about it! Just calm down OK. I'll go and retrieve them and bring them back.) Rayne warned and held up her hands in surrender to her sister before she disappeared.

"Umm, where did she go?" Sookie asked with a raised eyebrow towards Luna as she gave a sour look.

"She went to get our parents so they could explain why you have that type of Fae power. Only royals of the Fae realm have that kind of power." answered Luna as she walked over to the love seat and sat down with a sigh.

"Umm, I'm part Fae?" Sookie gaped in shock at her as she sat down between Apollo and Leif as Leif put an arm around her for comfort.

"Yep. Now sit back and cool it. They should be here any minute. And boy is it going to be a showdown." she smirked evilly as Godric sat down beside her as she gained an impish look upon her face.

After about ten minutes Luna gained a smile.

She moved fast and straddled Godric as he gripped her hips and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wanna help me cause trouble? They're gonna be here soon." she whispered right beside his ear nibbling on it a little.

"Trying to prove a point?" he bit back a groan as she shifted on his lap and brushed her hand over his bare chest.

"Yes. To show them that I pick who I want for my mate. Not them." she looked into his eyes smiling as he smiled and nodded wrapping his arms around her.

Luna grinned before she pushed her lips against his, hard and rough as he pulled her to him. She rolled her hips against his causing him to let loose a small groan of pleasure.

Godric pulled her closer and kissed her back as his fangs ran out and nipped her bottom drawing a small portion of blood and eagerly licked away healing the small wound, before he kissed back harsh and rough.

Everyone was amused but froze as Rayne appeared with three beings, two of them were powerful as hell.

Rayne shook her head at her sister, and gave a sigh as her parents auras slashed around them in anger.

"Luna!" yelled a male and a female in rage.

Luna pulled away from Godric with a heated look as she gazed into his eyes. Godric returned the heated look as he caressed her ass and back with feather light touches.

She slowly moved off him as she turned to face her sister and parents but what had her smirking was **'him'.**

"Hello, Mother, Father and dear Derek." she grinned as she looked at all of them.

But what had everyone shocked was who Rayne and Luna's parents were.

Their father was Vlad Dracul, the king and father of all Vampires. Their mother was the Titania, Mother and queen of all Fae.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Dracul at his daughter.

Both Godric and Eric were rendered speechless and were shocked at who the girl's parents were.

They stared at their chosen mates in shock

"Kissing **my mate.**" she hissed at them with a curl of her lip.

"Not now! We have to help Sookie!" snapped Rayne to all three of them with a bone chilling glare at them, which was mostly directed at her parents.

"She's Niall's child, simple as that." Titania answered with a wave of her hand as everyone looked at Sookie in shock.

Sookie gasped.

"Dear heart, please summon Niall and his other two children." Dracul smiled down to her as she nodded and raised her glowing hand.

Niall and two other beings appeared, one female and one male.

Sookie jumped to her feet as she stared at her father, brother and sister.

"Come to another room child, we must speak." Niall nodded to Sookie with a gentle smile upon his lips as the other two nodded.

Sookie nodded as she followed then to a room off to the side closing the door behind her.

"Explicaţi?! de ce ai fost saruta un alt bărbat, atunci când sunt angajate pentru a fi căsătorit! Vreau raspunsuri si ii vreau acum, această a doua. Fată Litle!" (Explain! Why were you kissing another male when you are engaged to be married? I want answers and I want them now, this second, little girl!) snapped Titania in Romanian not knowing Godric could understand her.

Godric stood at this news. He gave Luna a hurt/cold look and walked out of the Suite and back to his.

"Du-te dracu! El nu este colega mea să fie! Am refuza să se căsătorească cu el pentru voi! El crede el poate tame mine, si cred din nou! Nu pot şi vreau să spun nimeni nu poate! Ce trebuie să fac? Distrugere de peste jumătate din castel Rayne cum ar fi făcut-o, pentru a obţine voi să mă lase în pace despre! El nu este nu merită să fie timpul meu, el este slab, şi nu chiar un Warrior, doar un micul prinţ!" (Fuck you! He is not to be my mate! I refuse to marry him for your sakes! He thinks he can tame me. Well think again! No one can and I mean no one can! What do I have to do? Destroy over half the castle like Rayne did, to get you guys to leave me alone about this? He is not worthy of my time. He is weak and not even a Warrior, just a little prince!) Luna screamed as her power slashed, thinking she just now lost Godric for good cause of her damn parents and their stupid arranged marriages.

"Calmează-te acum, Adonnenniel. Fiind sus-wont a stabilit rezolva nimic. Asa ca te rog sora." (Calm down now, Adonnenniel. Being upset won't solve anything. Please sister!) Rayne went to her sister's side, cause she could sense her inner turmoil.

"Ampak poglej, ki so jih storili, Lothiriel. Imajo na Sveti dopust. Čutim njegovo boli in bes in večino vseh svojih hladnost v meni. Jaz ne mislim, da ne bo nikoli govoril z mano, ker od njih! On misli, da sem Samo z njim razlog za njih!" (But look at what they have done, Lothiriel. They have made Godric leave. I can feel his hurt and rage and most of all his coldness towards me. I do not think he will ever speak to me again because of them! He thinks I was just using him cause of them!) Luna switched languages so their parents wouldn't understand them, no one could. She had fear in her eyes as those words left her mouth.

"To bo v redu, obljubim ti. Jaz bom govoril z Sveti malo sestro. In če on ne vidi razloga, potem I'am žal, da to povem. Ne zasluži si, in ti si mora prizadevati za različnih mate. Ampak vem, da navada prišla do tega." (It will be fine, I promise you. I'll have a talk with Godric little sister. And if he doesn't see reason, then I am sorry to say this, but he doesn't deserve you and you should look for a different mate. But I know it won't come to that.) Rayne laid her hand on Luna's shoulder, as her sister was stricken with grief and fear.

"Ne! Ne morem izgubiti njega, jaz samo ne more. On mi pomeni vse. Če sem izgubila njega potem sem izgubil vse." (No! I can't lose him, I just can't. He means everything to me. If I lose him then I lose everything.) Luna whimpered as she held back her tears.

Rayne brought her younger sister into her arms and glared at her parents at the mess she had to clean up because of them.

"Hush moj mali. Jaz navada pustiti kaj se zgodi, da ne bi smel zgoditi. Ne morem promsie nič več kot to." (Hush my little one. I won't let anything happen that isn't supposed to happen. I cannot promise anything more than that.) Rayne soothed her sister and watched Luna strengthen her resolve as their parents informed them that they would retire to their suite in the hotel.

Luna pushed away from her sister as Sookie came running out and hugged them since they were now really blood family.

Niall, Claudine, and Claude came walking out with smiles upon their faces.

He nodded to them as they left back to the Fae realm. Leif had watched and listened to the whole thing. He knew almost every language the girls had spoken and he did not like what he heard. His baby was hurting and it pained him to see her in any kind of pain.

Apollo had left to go inform Ares of what had happened here. Knowing how over protective the Greek War God was of Luna.

Rayne nodded to Eric to let him know that she wanted to speak with him outside now.

Both stepped outside the suite as Luna, Jessica and Sookie talked while Hoyt joined in with them and Leif watched over them.

"We'll help with your powers. Don't worry." Luna smiled putting up a fake facade so they wouldn't worry. It fooled everyone except Leif, who was angry about it.

Rayne and Eric came walking back in with understanding looks upon their faces.

Eric understood what had happened and was going to knock some sense into his maker or at least try to. He needed to know why and what happened, and that none of this was Luna's fault.

Luna stood as her sister looked at her and told her to go outside.

She nodded and did so, closing the door behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Godric standing right there.

He hushed her as she was about to speak.

"I want nothing but your happiness. If it means giving you up then so be it." he spoke internally wincing as grief flashed in her eyes but froze as they hardened to cold shards of ice.

"Fine. Then we are over. I just can't believe what a coward you really are!" she spat and shoved by him walking away trying so hard not to scream her rage and agony to the whole world. She kept it under lock and key so it wouldn't affect the earth and cause earthquakes.

"I am no coward. You need to decide on who you want. I will not be one of your ploys to escape a marriage set up by your parents. I am not one of your playthings." he snapped harshly. He was hurt that she gave up so easily and that she called him the coward, when she was the one running away from her parents.

"Whatever. Go sit back on your throne and leave me the fuck alone!" Luna threw over her shoulder as his words brought back painful memories from her past.

She headed down to the lobby and searched for the bar, and did one thing she hadn't done in a long time. Drank as much as she wanted and tried to get fucking drunk.

With Godric

He walked back to suite and was almost punched by Leif, but he dodged it in time.

"The only reason why I'm not killing you right now is because it would kill her heart." Leif spat to him with a cold glare.

"Leave it alone. They need to sort this out themselves." barked Rayne but she glared at Godric cause he implied that her sister was a whore. She knew both of them didn't mean it and only hurt the other but it still pissed her off.

An hour later

Luna was almost drunk off her ass as she had a shit load to drink. She could barely walk. She turned and stumbled letting loose a gasp as Leif picked her up bridal style as she was about to pass him as he walked to the bar.

Leif carried her all the way up to the suite where everyone was congregating. He had volunteered to go and check on her, and from the smell of her breath she only ordered the strongest drinks the bar had. She had already passed out completely and hung limp in his arms.

He walked into the room as everyone stood with concerned looks.

"She's drunk." he answered as he laid her down on the soft velvet couch.

"Shit how much did she drink?" cursed Rayne as she examined her sister, making sure she was going to be okay.

"A lot. She only ordered the strongest stuff the bar had." he answered as Rayne pulled back and accepted the blanket he gave her. She covered her sister up and kissed her forehead.

"She'll be fine when she awakens except with a major headache." she answered softly to them as they looked at Luna with concern, but smirked as she noticed Godric looking at Luna, filled with concern for her welfare.


	8. Chapter Seven

Summary: Two sisters come to Bon Tempes in search of something they don't know. They meet up with Sookie and befriend her and they realize that they have a lot in common. The story based partly on Episodes 203 through the beginning of Episode 209. From there it veers sharply from cannon and will feature characters for literature and Southern Vampire Mysteries.

This Story belongs to me and my Friend Heather

If You do not Like it then fine. It's our story and that is the only thing that matters

it was fun for us to do it.

Chapter Seven

**Recap**

Luna stood as her sister looked at her and told her to go outside.

She nodded and did so, closing the door behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Godric standing right there.

He hushed her as she was about to speak.

"I want nothing but your happiness. If it means giving you up then so be it." he spoke internally wincing as grief flashed in her eyes but froze as they hardened to cold shards of ice.

"Fine. Then we are over. I just can't believe what a coward you really are!" she spat and shoved by him walking away trying so hard not to scream her rage and agony to the whole world. She kept it under lock and key so it wouldn't affect the earth and cause earthquakes.

"I am no coward. You need to decide on who you want. I will not be one of your ploys to escape a marriage set up by your parents. I am not one of your playthings." he snapped harshly. He was hurt that she gave up so easily and that she called him the coward, when she was the one running away from her parents.

"Whatever. Go sit back on your throne and leave me the fuck alone!" Luna threw over her shoulder as his words brought back painful memories from her past.

She headed down to the lobby and searched for the bar, and did one thing she hadn't done in a long time. Drank as much as she wanted and tried to get fucking drunk.

**With Godric**

He walked back to suite and was almost punched by Leif, but he dodged it in time.

"The only reason why I'm not killing you right now is because it would kill her heart." Leif spat to him with a cold glare.

"Leave it alone. They need to sort this out themselves." barked Rayne but she glared at Godric cause he implied that her sister was a whore. She knew both of them didn't mean it and only hurt the other but it still pissed her off.

**An hour later**

Luna was almost drunk off her ass as she had a shit load to drink. She could barely walk. She turned and stumbled, letting loose a gasp as Leif picked her up bridal style as she was about to pass him as he walked to the bar.

Leif carried her all the way up to the suite where everyone was congregating. He had volunteered to go and check on her, and from the smell of her breath she only ordered the strongest drinks the bar had. She had already passed out completely and hung limp in his arms.

He walked into the room as everyone stood with concerned looks.

"She's drunk." he answered as he laid her down on the soft velvet couch.

"Shit how much did she drink?" cursed Rayne as she examined her sister, making sure she was going to be okay.

"A lot. She only ordered the strongest stuff the bar had." he answered as Rayne pulled back and accepted the blanket he gave her. She covered her sister up and kissed her forehead.

"She'll be fine when she awakens except with a major headache." she answered softly to them as they looked at Luna with concern, but smirked as she noticed Godric looking at Luna, filled with concern for her welfare.

**Present**

Everyone was awake but Luna who was still passed out on the velvet couch with the blanket covering her.

"When is she gonna awaken?" Sookie looked at Rayne who sighed and wanted to strangle her sister yet at the same time was worried about her because of how much she had to drink.

"She will awaken when she wants to. It should be soon though." Rayne nodded her head to her cousin as she glanced at the rest who were worried.

Luna gave a low moan of pain and discomfort as she slowly came to. They watched as she put a hand to her head.

"Nope, not dead or my head wouldn't be fucking pounding like a mother fucker." she groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear her vision.

"No, you're not dead, but I am tempted to kick your ass." snapped Rayne with a sharp glare but it softened as Luna turned to stare at her with grief-filled eyes but she quickly buried the grief as their parents walked in to talk to them.

"Oh great the damn peanut gallery." Luna flopped her head back down as she shut her eyes to not look at the damn idiots, she called mother and father. And there's fucking Derek she thought, as he walked in behind them.

"Oh baby girl. I'm so sorry." Titania walked towards her but stopped a couple feet away from her. Same as the other two.

"Your mother and I have talked. We want what's best for you and we want you happy. So please rethink or even consider Derek as a possible mate." Dracul spoke looking down at his daughter with sadness flashing in his eyes.

"Guys, give it a rest. She doesn't want him as a mate." Rayne glared at them coming to her younger sister's defense.

Luna reopened her eyes as she looked around the room, till her gaze landed on Godric. He was staring at her with an unreadable look. But he did glare at Derek.

"_Fuck him. He has no right, after he just gave me up so damn easily. He brings me so much joy and love, but he doesn't know how he ripped out my heart the other night." _Luna thought turning her head away in disgust at herself, she had promised herself long ago she would never go through this kind of pain again.

Sighing she resolved herself to her fate. Looking at her arguing family, she stifled her angry words.

"I'll think about it." she spoke up as she stood stretching, trying to make her major headache go away.

"What!" shouted Rayne in shock at her sister.

"You will? Oh this is wonderful!" squealed her mother as she lunged for ward and hugged her youngest daughter.

"Can it. I said I'll rethink about the marriage but that doesn't mean I accept it or decline it." Luna stepped away from her mother as her father watched her carefully and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"But!" protested her mother with a sour look upon her face.

"Let her mi Queen. I am willing to await her decision." Derek butted in with a smile upon his handsome face, his gold eyes sparkling.

"Derek, you have waited a long time." Titania spoke glancing at the young prince.

"I don't mind waiting awhile longer. I have waited this long, a bit more time won't do a thing." he shook his head at the queen.

Nan came waltzing in as she went straight for the sisters with every attention of killing them. She froze though as a cold hand wrapped around her throat and turned her to face Dracul's black eyes.

"You're the one who attacked my daughters." he snarled coldly as she shook in fear.

Luna rolled her eyes as she shoved past them to go take a dam shower and change her clothes, as her father killed the offending woman.

"Luna!" Rayne spoke up with confusion in her voice.

"On mi je dal gor, Rayne. Ste vaš kolega in ne. Jaz sem utrujen, da so sami. Da sem si moj ljubljeni sestro. Ampak jaz sem utrujena, da so sam in sam. In če ga mi marring Fae Prince hrani me ne bi osamljen potem naj bo tako." (He gave me up, Rayne. You have your mate and I do not. I'm tired of being alone. Yes, I have you my beloved sister. But I'm tired of being alone and by myself. And if by me marrying the Fae Prince keeps me from being lonely, then so be it.) Luna looked back at her sister with a hidden language that only Rayne seemed to understand. She spoke in a language that was long dead and no one knew it but them.

"Mora biti druga pot. Ne veriga si nekomu, ki ga ne ljubim. Prosim te!" (There has to be another way. Do not chain yourself to someone you do not love. I beg you!) Rayne pleaded with her sister as Luna gave her a pained look.

She ran forward and hugged her younger sister to her, afraid she was going to lose her only sibling.

"Utrujen sem Rayne. Od vsega, hočem nekoga ljubiti in da bodo vedno držijo se z moje strani debele in tanke. Želim tovariš za življenje in večno. I zrasel pozorna na tem svetu in v osamljenosti strani mojem srcu. I pnevmatik za vse." (I'm tired Rayne. Of it all. I want someone to love and that will always stick by my side through thick and thin. I want a mate for life and forever. I grow wary of this world and of the loneliness inside my heart. I tire of it all.) Luna sighed into her sister's shoulder as she hugged her back.

"Jaz sem žal. To je bila napaka, da pride sem. To je bila napaka, da iti v Bon Temps. Ne bi smela nikoli priti in poslušati očeta. Je pripeljal nič drugega kot bolečino v konec. Oprosti mi sestra." (I am sorry. It was a mistake to come here. It was a mistake to go to Bon Temps. We shouldn't have ever come and listen to father. It has brought you nothing but heartache in the end. Forgive me, my sister.) Rayne nodded against her sister's head as she held her tighter.

Everyone watched the two with concerned looks as Rayne shed a few tears as she held Luna to her. Luna looked extremely tired as she held on to her older sister.

Leif watched both in concern as he gazed at the two most caring females in the whole world. He knew Luna was hurting badly as Rayne was hurting because of her younger sister was in a large amount of pain.

**Three hours later**

They were on a plane back to Bon Temps

Isabel, Godric, and Stan decided to go back with them cause they needed a vacation. Along with Leif, as he wanted to spend more time with his sister's and get to know Sookie more.

"I can't wait till we get home." grinned Sookie with Jessica right beside her. It had been decided that Jessica would come and live with her since Pam called and said she had fun light-tighting the house for her.

"Tell me about it." Rayne grinned with a huge smile as she leaned back against Eric's chest.

"I want my own bed and to run barefooted through the forest area and hunt rabbit." purred Luna as she grinned arching her back against her seat.

"Sounds fun. Mind if I join." grinned Stan to her with mirth in his eyes.

"Tempting but no. I let my senses run free. I'm completely wild as I do that." Luna shook her head at him with a saucy smile.

"Afraid you'll do something you'll regret, Darlin?" he teased her letting the others watch them.

"Nope. Don't wanna do something you'll regret. I don't regret anything anymore." she purred in a husky tone with laughter in her eyes as they played their game.

"Okay, guys stop." laughed Sookie with a huge smile at the two of them.

Rayne turned and kissed Eric as he had been rubbing her side.

"Oh, god. I think I'm gonna throw up." muttered Luna as she saw them. But reached up and grabbed a bottle of Rum from the server on the plane.

She took a huge swallow of it and purred in pleasure as the cool liquid went down her throat.

"Luna!" growled Rayne in a huge warning at her drinking.

"I'm not gonna get drunk. So go away." she rolled her eyes as she gave up the bottle to Sookie, who grinned taking a drink.

The plane landed soon enough as Jessica looked out the window and saw Hoyt. He had to drive his car back but now he stood waiting for her.

They piled off as they saw Jason there along with Lafayette and Sam.

Sookie hugged Jason as Rayne hugged Lafayette.

"SAM!" Luna yelped and ran to him, jumping right into his awaiting arms.

Sam caught her and picked her up swinging her in a circle hugging the young girl who was like his baby sister to him. They had become best friends and always ran through the woods together. Him in his dog form an she was wild as can be.

"Hey Angel." he smiled as she kissed his cheek and he returned the favor to hers.

Putting her down, he greeted Rayne and Sookie with small hugs and light pecks on the cheeks.

"Welcome." grinned Pam as she walked to them all.

"Hey Pam!" Luna jumped on the older vampire girl, who caught her without a problem. Luna hugged her tightly and kissed her lightly on the mouth with a smile.

"You know. She is the only one who could jump on her without getting her throat ripped out." Rayne smiled as Eric agreed and smiled as Pam sat her **'daughter'** back down on the ground.

Pam had taken a liking to the girl.

"Let's get back to the house. I have food already done for you fine ladies." Lafayette grinned at them as she smiled at him.

"I so love you." Luna smiled as she hugged the gay man to her and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too sweet cakes but sadly I do not swing that way." Lafayette grinned at her as she pulled away from him but he frowned a little at the grief in her eyes.

Luna pulled away from him as she said hi to Hoyt who had Jessica wrapped in his arms.

Rayne watched her sister and knew right away that she was hiding her pain by a mask of fake happiness. She shot a glare at Godric, though she knew it was both of their faults and both were in pain. It's just she didn't like her sister in any kind of pain.

Luna closed her eyes as the wind picked up and whirled around her fast as the others watched in shock as her hair whipped around her same as her clothes.

"I know, my Patron. I feel your concern but no, you can't kill the one who caused it." she spoke softly as the wind went down to caress against her body.

"Luna?" Rayne asked as she saw what happened.

"My Patron is concerned and wants vengeance against the one who has caused this. But I won't let that happen." she answered looking at the others as they looked at her in shock.

"Apollo needs to keep his mouth shut. If your Patron decides to get revenge, you won't be able to stop it." Rayne shook her head as she winced, already knowing how over protective Ares could be of Luna. Hell he blew up father's castle for her, cause their father had made Luna cry and Ares found her that way.

Freya was just like that to, except with her instead of Luna.

"Let's go." spoke up Sookie as her stomach growled in agreement with the idea of food.

Luna suddenly grinned as she glanced at Sam who grinned back to her.

He quickly stripped off his shirt and jeans, shocking them.

He closed his eyes as he shifted from a man to a pure white mustang with bright blue eyes.

"I've got my ride." Luna grinned to them as she swung herself onto his back with grace and ease.

Rayne laughed but yelped as Eric grabbed her by the waist and raised them in the air with a grin.

"Let's go!" hooted Luna as Sam reared up on his hind legs before he galloped away with the others following.

Each supernatural being grabbed a human and took off as fast as they could, enjoying the run that Luna started.

Godric flew by himself as he gazed down at a laughing Luna riding the shifters back. He felt a deep sadness and sighed wishing she was flying with him. Like Rayne and Eric were flying together.

"SAM!" Luna yelled to him projecting a thought into his head.

He nodded and darted into the woods and fast losing the others with no problem. They weaved in and out of the trees just having fun as the wind whipped through her hair and his mane and tail.

**Ten minutes later**

The others arrived before Luna and Sam did.

"Where's Luna?" Sookie asked as Leif sat her down with a smile down to her.

"Dunno." Rayne shrugged at her as she glanced at the woods searching for any sign of her sister and Sam.

"They probably stopped to get their freak on. Cause Damn. Luna is one hot Mama!" laughed Lafayette. No one noticing Godric give him a dark look.

He was suddenly lifted off the ground by his throat as hand with a steel grip lifted him off the ground a good foot. He gazed into Rayne's cold eyes.

"My sister doesn't like Sam like that. They are brother and sister. Best friends not lovers. My sister is not a whore." she snarled coldly getting fed up with everyone.

"Kay." choked out Lafayette as fear gripped his body at her murderous look.

Rayne tossed him to the ground, not even saying sorry. He might be a good friend to her but her sister was her blood and she always came first.

"My sister is not a whore! She has never been with anybody before. If any one of you got something to say you better say it now." she yelled at them all, including Eric.

"Fine." nodded Sookie with a soft look upon her face.

Rayne turned to go into the house muttering something that they barely heard.

"Never has been with anybody, at least not willingly."

Eric froze as he heard the words same as the other vampires did.

Glancing to Godric, he saw rage in his eyes and vengeance at what happened to Luna. From those muttered words from Rayne, it would seem Luna had been forced and raped before.

They all walked into the house and sat around the leaving room.

The door was thrown open a few minutes later as a now dressed Sam came walking through.

Luna came walking in after him laughing.

Her hair had leafs and twigs in it as her clothes looked a little torn and had dirt and leaves on them.

"Man! That was fun and relaxing." hooted Luna as she sat down on Stan's lap since there was no other place to sit. He just chuckled and rolled his eyes at her as the others laughed at them.

Luna smiled and looked into the fire and saw it dim. Her eyes brightened as she stared directly into the flames and started to whistle low and high with a softness to it.

Everyone gasped as figures of horses and wild cats like lions, panthers and tigers. They appeared in the flames running and dancing around one another.

Luna closed her eyes and stood before them, twirling around the room and dancing.

Rayne joined her sister and danced along with her, both with their eyes closed.

The flames sparked out and some circled them blue and black with red and orange.

The black and blue circled Luna as she twirled and dipped.

Red and orange circled Rayne as she spun around and dipped.

Both danced beautifully as the others watched with amazement and wonder as the two sisters danced with one another.

Luna slowly stopped whistling as they stopped dancing and the fire went back to normal.

Sookie clapped as the others followed her example and clapped at them both on a job well done.

"What's with the dancing? But it was amazing at that." Stan smiled to them as they gave sheepish smiles and sat back done.

"Every Winters Eve, a group of us dance around a fire. Except the Virgin's dance, then there's only three of us. The Virgin and her two guards. They dance the last dance of the evening." Luna explained with a gentle smile to them.

"Yeah and Luna was picked as this year's virgin. I was picked to be one of her guards and we need one other." Rayne smiled as her sister grimaced in distaste at those words.

"Don't remind me." she growled out with disgust and annoyance at that.

"What's so bad about doing the Virgin dance?" asked Sookie with amusement to her cousin/sister as she had a look of disgust on her face.

"The Virgin dance is meant for the Virgin to find her mate that night. Luna has to pick out a male that night and take and accept him as her mate." Rayne answered as her sister glared at the fire with disgust and a slightly pained look.

"Oh. Do you have anyone picked out that you wanted?" smiled Jessica as she snuggled more against Hoyt.

"I had one that I was hoping I could do the dance for but he no longer wants me. So I will have to pick out someone else." spoke Luna with a pained expression as she stood and took her plate to the sink and left to go and take a shower.

"Who did she want to do the dance for?" asked Isabel with a frown as she raised her eyebrow and sneaked a glance at Godric who had interest in his eyes.

"Not for me to tell. But I do know this. She was going to make the male her mate for life. She was going to do a blood-bond." Rayne shook her head at them with a sad smile upon her face as her eyes flickered with pain at the pain her sister was going through.

Godric stayed on the couch with a unreadable look upon his face as he stared into the fire that both girls were using just a few minutes ago, as they danced with one another.

The others all drifted to different parts of the house, and Godric went to stand outside as it began to lightly rain and thunder.

**Hour Later**

Luna walked back down the stairs dressed in a pair of black sweat short-shorts with a dark green tank-top. Her hair hung freely, a little passed her ass. It was damp as she softly and slowly brushed it while sitting down on the blanket in front of the fire.

She stared into the fire as she hummed a light tone and brushed her hair with gentle strokes.

"Luna." Jessica came walking back with a thoughtful look upon her face and some fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mic unul?" (Little one?) Luna smiled as she motioned her to sit down beside her on the blanket.

"I'm scared. What if Bill decides to come and take me away from here, from Hoyt, and most of all, from all of you? As my Maker, he can, for he hasn't released me from our bond." Jessica rambled out with a slight panic/pain-filled face as she looked at her.

"He won't. And if he tries to take you away, I'll kill him and release you. I won't let you get taken away from any of us. So dash away your fears and worries." soothed Luna with a brighter smile to the young girl of sixteen.

"Thank you so much Luna." Jessica kissed her cheek before bouncing off to go and be with Hoyt. She laughed as he picked her up and kissed her.

Luna gave a sigh and snatched up a pillow from the couch and laid down by the fire. She stared into the flames with the grief from earlier this evening coming back tenfold. She choked back a sob and squeezed her eyes shut so as not to let her blood tears fall.

She breathed harshly and tried to calm down so she wouldn't alert anyone that she had so much grief. She didn't want them to worry or fret over her.

Godric came back inside after a while, glancing into the living room he paused as he saw Luna curled up by the fire. He went to go to his temporary room but paused as he smelled sweet smelling blood coming from the living room.

Walking into the room he followed the smell to Luna's shaking form. He was floored to see two tears made out of blood going down her left cheek. She started to whimper and shake more.

Feeling concern, he went and touched her shoulder lightly and was surprised and pleased that she quickly calmed down at his light touch on her shoulder.

"Luna." he whispered softly as he sensed her inner turmoil.... Well a little bit of it anyways.

He stood fast cringing as she whimpered in protest and fear. He shook his head reminding himself that she didn't really want him only was using him to get out of her marriage that she would be soon accepting.

He turned and left her to herself, going to the room that held Isabel and Stan.

**Mid-Afternoon**

Luna woke gasping for air as she felt her heart lurch in her chest.

Rising fast, she spread out her senses looking for danger of any kind. Sniffing the air she frowned as she sensed three unknown people and two she knew very well.

Using her speed, she raced to her sister's room and was floored to see that it was thrashed.

"Rayne!" she yelled in panic and alarm. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and replayed the scene in her mind from the smells she smelled.

And what she saw made her throw her head back and roar in rage and hatred. Her sister was kidnapped and the ones who did it were going to pay.

Sookie and Hoyt ran into the room followed by Sam.

"What is it?" Sookie but gasped as she saw the way the room was.

"What happened here?" asked Hoyt with a shocked look upon his face.

"What the fuck do you think happened here!" she spat eyes tinted red as she whirled around to look at them.

"Easy Chere. Did someone take Rayne?" Sam asked walking towards her with a gentle smile and hands held up in surrender.

"YES!" she yelled at him and the rest causing the entire house to shake from her anger.

Sookie jumped as her phone went off. She answered it fast and started to talk, before she hung up.

"Eric wants us to go to Fangtasia. It would appear you awakened them all from their Vampire sleep. They had crashed at the bar and now are awake." Sookie spoke with a sharp nod.

Luna turned and stormed away and down the stairs. The only thing she grabbed was her truck keys and stormed out the door wearing her night clothes with no shoes.

"Get in, the lot of you." she ordered as she pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail and slid into the driver's seat.

Once everyone was in, she pulled out fast and took off like a bat out of hell. She sped down the highway, over the speed limit by forty miles per hour.

**Five minutes later**

She pulled to a screeching halt in front of the bar. Shutting off the truck, she hopped out and slammed her door shut before storming into the bar.

They came in to the bar to find Leif, Godric, Eric, Isabel, and Stan standing around waiting for them.

"Angel, you need to calm down." Leif quickly went to Luna's side placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Rayne's been kidnapped." Luna quickly said as Sookie told them everything they saw and what happened to Rayne's room.

"Luna. When you said you would search the books you have, did you find what you were looking for?" Eric spoke up with a soft voice in dealing with the young female who looked about to snap.

"Yes. It's called a maenad. And that's what took Rayne." Luna answered as he nodded and the others were beginning to talk on how to rescue Rayne.

Luna was pacing like a caged wolf. She wouldn't let anyone go near her except Leif and that was barely.

Luna growled as they started to argue with one another.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she roared so loud that the whole place and ground shook from the force of her voice and anger. The earth being affected by her rage towards them.

"Luna calm down." Leif spoke softly.

"Luna." Sookie spoke up but froze as she saw her crimson eyes with ice blue pupils and irises.

"You all are acting like children while my sister is out there with those stupid fuckers." she spat at them except Eric, as he wasn't arguing with anyone and nodded agreeing with Luna's anger and words.

"Well here's what we should do." nodded Sam as he then told them the plan.

**Nighttime.**

Luna stalked silently through the woods and to the place Maryann was at.

"Oh, look. My Maid of honor has come at last." smiled Maryann as she came into view with Lafayette and Eggs.

"Where's my sister?" she snapped with a cold glare of ice.

"Somewhere safe and far away from you." smirked Eggs but flinched as she bared her fangs at him in rage.

She allowed them to escort her into the house and got dressed in a flowing pearl powdered pink gown with a laurel wreath with flowers on her head and her hair down.

She was dragged outside by Lafayette and Jason who was under Maryann's spell with his black eyes.

"Luna!" shouted Rayne from her spot at being strapped to an ugly ass altar that was standing up.

"Rayne." Luna shouted struggling in Jason's grip though she didn't really want to hurt the boy.

"This is it what we have been waiting for. I shall sacrifice this female and she shall bring forth my god!" Maryann shouted as she picked up a beautiful knife from Carl. As raised it, the vampires, Sam and Hoyt arrived. Luna slammed her elbow into Jason's face hard and knocked him completely out.

Rayne read Maryann's mind and smirked at who her so called god was. "Oh man lady, you are so biting off more than you can chew." she started to snicker as Maryann got a confused look upon her face.

Thunder and lightning clashed in the sky.

Zeus, Ares, Dionysus, Athena, Hera, and Apollymi appeared before them all with anger-filled faces.

"My god." breathed Maryann as she turned her gaze upon Dionysus. He appeared in front of her in a flash. He then had her by the throat and up in the air.

"You stupid woman. How dare you touch my Goddaughters." he snarled coldly to her with an icy glare.

Zeus joined him at his side with a ice-cold glare.

Raising their hands, they both, at the same time killed her with their powers as she screamed while she died.

Hearing a male shout in pain, they turned around and saw Luna with her fangs buried in Carl's neck, ruthlessly ripping it out.

She moved back and let his lifeless body fall to the ground. She turned quickly with blood eyes as she the snatched up Eggs by the throat.

"I'm going to show this pathetic human what happens when you mess with my family." she grinned, showing her fangs, the front of her dress was covered in Carl's blood and so was her mouth and neck.

Before they could blink, rain started to pour only onto Eggs. He screamed bloodied murder as his flesh was melted off. Soon enough he was a puddle of goo.

"They died." she chuckled darkly to the rest.

Both Rayne and Luna hugged each other happy the other was okay.

Ares went to Luna's side wearing a smirk as he saw the blood on her and the slight wild look in her eyes.

He gently hugged her as Apollymi came over as well to check up on her.

Rayne explained everything to the group as they sent the humans home. Everyone was floored to find out who the group was and what they meant to the two girls.

**A couple hours later**

Eric had closed the bar so they could have a party to celebrate the death of Maryann and that they saved Bon Temps.

Luna leaned against the wall beside Ares. She already stopped him five times from killing Godric for hurting her. He was damn stubborn in protecting her.

Rayne was with Eric with a smile as he and Freya talked about things of the past. But she could sense her sister's pain from across the club. She was saddened that they hadn't made up yet or at least had come to an understanding with one another, but no they haven't.

Pushing away from the wall, Luna walked across the dance floor to the DJ and requested a song from him with a smile, before going back onto the dance floor as the song came on.

**(Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes, so many days go by**

**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right**

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

**[Chorus]  
Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.)**

Everyone froze as they heard the song playing.

Moving the crowd made a circle as Luna's family and friends saw her dancing.

She twirled and moved perfectly as they stared at her awe and some in lust. Some stray vampires were gazing at her with both lust and blood lust as she moved to the song perfectly.

"What is she planning?" muttered Freya as they saw the reaction she was getting from the crowd, as she swayed her hips.

"Something." agreed Rayne but she smirked as she saw Godric staring at Luna with possessiveness and desire/hunger, as she danced in her own personal circle that the others created for her.

**(Trembling, crawling across my skin.**

**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

**I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**

**[Chorus]**  
**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

**Hold on, hold on**

**[Chorus]  
Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

**Hold on, hold on.)**

Everyone was in awe as she danced by herself and twirled perfectly.

Rayne glanced at Godric and smirked as he walked to Luna and took up dancing with her.

Now everyone gaped as they watched the two dance together like they were made for one another. They moved perfectly against one another as the song played for them.

Luna felt him behind her, dancing with her to the song. She turned in his arms and looked in his eyes as the verse repeated itself.

**( [Chorus]**

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight. **

**Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.)**

**(Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin)**

She shook her head and pulled away as the crowd cheered and went wild for another performance from her or both of them together.

"Luna." Godric grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"No Godric. Let me go." she shrugged him off of her with a ice-cold glare.

Ares appeared beside her fast, glaring at the one who he was once a Patron to.

"I might have been your Patron once but my loyalty lies only with her now. I will kill you with no remorse if you hurt her anymore than she has been. Thanks to you, she ss suffering and is in so much grief that it is disgusting." Ares spat with a ice-cold glare down to the 2000 + year old vampire.

"She has no grief. She does not show it." Godric spoke back with a glare but froze as a coldness crept up his spine.

"She does not show it. If she does then the whole world would pay for it. The earth is connected to her to such a deep level that it feels what she feels. So she tries so hard to keep her grief and sorrow and rage under control. She does not want the world to pay for her feelings." Apollymi spoke up as she came to their sides, glaring at the one who brought her daughter so much pain, but stilled loved him.

Godric looked at the most powerful god and goddess alive in complete shock. He could tell she spoke the truth. He shook his head and walked away from them going to think.

Rayne stood with a huff, she was getting tired of those two playing around the other.

"Eric, do you have a cell or a room that is used for prisoners?" she asked looking at him in the face with a determined look upon her face.

"What are you thinking? And yes I do, in the basement." he asked/answered her standing as well to join in on whatever she was going to do.

"You get Godric and Pam and I will get my sister." she nodded as they seemed to catch on fast as they went separate ways.

"Godric, please come with me." Eric walked by him as he raised an eyebrow but nodded and followed him down into the basement and to a door.

**With Rayne and Pam**

"What are we doing down here?" grumbled Luna as she glared at her sister and Pam with distrust. They were up to something and she just knew she wasn't gonna like it one damn bit.

They both led her to a door. Upon seeing it she froze and started to back up. Rayne grabbed her harshly from behind and Pam opened the door fast.

"This is for your own good, little sister." Rayne muttered as she shoved her into the darkened room.

They slammed the door closed behind her as she banged hard on the door.

Both went back up stairs not knowing they just did the one thing they should have not done to someone with a past like Luna's. Though neither knew what had happened to her.

Luna banged on the door harshly as her breathed went ragged. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm the terror that she felt at being in this room, this darkened room.

"Stupid dumbasses." she growled as she shift her eyes to wolf eyes so she could see in the dark.

"Luna?" Godric frowned as he saw her easily in the dark with his night vision. She whirled around and he saw her wolf eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked tense as she did not like being in here. It was bringing back bad memories for her.

"Eric." he answered her with a frown as he sensed her terror building up inside her.

"Rayne and Pam." she answered back with a nod trying not to remember her past. Her control was slowly slipping away and she knew she was going to snap soon if she didn't get out of here.

Godric moved closer to her with concern written all over his face. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine. We won't be stuck here for long, Sweetheart." he spoke softly in her ear which was a big mistake at using the word sweetheart.

Her breathing sped up as she lost control and gripped her head and screamed a ear-shattering scream and began to glow.

**Upstairs**

Everyone froze as the entire place shook with an earthquake as they heard and ear-shattering scream.

"Luna!" shouted Leif as the place was racked by another tremor and her screams got louder.

He ran down into the basement, followed by everyone else, and yanked open the door. They all gasped in shock as they saw her floating in the air about five feet up. The wind whirled around her fast causing her hair and clothes to whip around her freely. She was glowing as she screamed and struggled.

"What happened?" Pam asked with a wide eyed look upon her face as she stared up at Luna's body.

"Move." ordered Apollymi as she and Ares walked up pushing them aside. Both floated up to Luna as she cried out as another memory hit her dead.

"Luna, you need to calm down honey." soothed Apollymi as her daughter cried out again as more memories hit her.

"I can't!" Luna screamed so loud they all had to cover their ears.

Apollymi started to sing softly to her.

**(Hush-a-Bye  
Don't You Cry  
Go To Sleep My Little Baby  
When You Wake You Shall Have  
All The Pretty Little Ponies**

**In Your Bed  
Mamma Said  
Babies Riding Off To Dream Land  
One By One  
They've Begun  
Dance And Prance For Little Baby**

**Blacks And Bays  
Dapples And Grays  
Running In The Night  
When You Wake  
You Shall Have  
All The Pretty Little Ponies)**

Luna slowly started to calm down as her body lowered, the two god lowering as well.

Apollymi brought her into her arms and started to calm her down while she swayed and rocked back as she continued to sing to her. Luna just sobbed hard in Apollymi's arms. Ares knelt beside them as he stroked her hair.

**(Can't You See The Little Ponies  
Dance Before Your Eyes  
All The Pretty Little Ponies  
Will Be There When Your Arise**

**(Music Plays)**

**Can't You See The Little Ponies  
Dance Before Your Eyes  
All The Pretty Little Ponies  
Will Be There When Your Arise**

**Hush-a-Bye  
Don't You Cry  
Go To Sleep My Little Baby  
When You Wake  
You Shall Have  
All The Pretty Little Ponies**

**All The Pretty Little Ponies)**

Luna fell asleep with blood tears staining her face as Apollymi picked her up and glared at the fools.

"She is coming to stay with me." Apollymi hissed as she disappeared in a whirl of power back to her realm.

"We didn't know." Rayne whimpered near tears as she sensed her sister gone no longer on earth but in Apollymi's realm.

"You didn't know. She'll return when she has healed. For now know, she is safe." Ares softened his tone. He was a little more understanding then Apollymi when it came to Luna. The Goddess just threw everything to the wind when it came to her daughter. She would kill anything and anyone that hurt her.

Apollymi reappeared in front of them.

"She wants to see you." she pointed to Godric who nodded as she walked to him and laid her hand upon his shoulder. Both disappeared from view and smell, all the way to Apollymi's realm.

"Hopefully they'll make up now. I really don't like them fighting." sighed Sookie as she shook her head and walked away with Leif following close behind her.

Rayne nodded and walked off as the others followed her back up to the bar to finish their party.

**In Apollymi's Realm.**

"Come, young one." she nodded to Godric and walked past him and down a beautifully decorated hall. It was covered in paintings and pictures of all kinds. Dragons, wolves, tigers, vampires and humans.

"Luna did the paintings and took the pictures. It is a hobby of hers to do. This one here is the last one she sent me." Apollymi answered as she stopped in front of a painting.

Godric was shocked to the core. The painting was of Rayne, Luna, Eric and him.

Rayne wore a beautiful dark emerald green gown with her hair hanging freely. She was leaning against Eric, tilting her head to the side baring her throat. Eric who wore a dark gray suit, had his arms tightly wrapped around her and both were smiling.

Luna wore a floor length deep royal blue silk dress that had a slit all the way to her right hip with her hair hanging down. He was wearing a black suit and had her right leg in the crook of his arm and she leaned back baring her throat to him. He had his lips hovering over her pulse.

Beautiful." He whispered softly as he lightly touched Luna.

Apollymi smiled and continued to walk, with the old vampire following her to Luna's chambers. Both stayed silent as they came to a door with a demon guard.

"Let him through." nodded Apollymi as the guard stepped aside and allowed him to enter the room. She nodded and walked off to her own chambers.

Godric entered the beautiful room and looked around. Sniffing the air, he caught her scent and followed it.

He found her on the ledge, looking at something as she leaned against the railing.

"You can come join me if you wish." Luna glanced at him with a nod before turning back and looking over the rail.

He settled beside her and saw a beautiful garden below. It was done with all kinds of plants.

"Luna. I am so sorry." he spoke in a gentle voice as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am too. I should have warned you what my parents were trying to do. I guess we both are to blame on this one." she turned offering him a smile as she leaned forward and laid her head on his chest.

Godric placed his arms around her tightly and buried his face into her hair not ever wanting to let her go.

Luna looked up at him with her beautiful eyes and was filled with happiness. She no longer had grief, sadness or pain in her eyes.

Gaining an impish smile she leaned up and kissed him hard before diving over the rail and landing in the garden.

Godric looked over the rail just in time to see her come and get me grin before she dashed into the trees and bushes off of the garden.

He let loose a pleased growl and jumped over the ledge, landing on his feet with a predatorial smile upon his face. He dashed into the garden after her fast and silent, letting the chase begin.

**With Rayne and Eric.**

Eric shoved Rayne front forward over his desk and leaned over her scrapping his fangs over her shoulder.

"Eric!" Rayne moaned and arched back up into him but groaned as he shoved her back down and yanked down her underwear since she was wearing a skirt.

A loud moan was torn from her throat as he slammed his hard member all the way to the hilt inside of her. He kept a rough and hard pace as she gripped the side of the desk.

Eric groaned as she thrusted back into him and kept up with his fast pace.

"Rayne." he growled as thrusted faster into her as he felt his release come fast. He smelt hers coming quickly as well.

"Eric!" Rayne screamed as she found her release and he bit into her shoulder and drank her blood, spilling his release deep within her.

Eric held his arm arms around her waist and both stayed there panting and sweaty.

**With Luna and Godric.**

Luna ran fast away from Godric, dodging to the side as he went to tackle her.

Godric gave her a playful growl as he crouched and she backed away smiling at him.

She turned to run as fast as she could but was tackled before she could move a single muscle.

He pinned her down and leaned down and kissed her on the mouth to which she returned eagerly.

Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back for all she was worth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against him.

Both slowly pulled back with smiles of happiness and joy at finally being back together with one another. And pleased that everything had been cleared up finally.

Godric trailed his hand down to the front of her jeans to unfasten them. He wanted her and wanted to make her his permanently.

"Godric, no." Luna stopped him by grabbing his wrist in her hand as she shook her head at him.

"Why?" Godric gave her a hurt and confused look.

"Silly, I do want you. But I want to do the Virgin's Dance. And I want to dance for you. I want to choose you and want you to accept me." she gave a smile at the shocked look when she said this.

"I would be honored." he breathed into her ear and nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss on the spot where her shoulder and neck met.

"Good. I do love you." she smiled as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"As I love you." he lightly kissed her on the mouth before laying down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his side, laying her head on his chest.

**With Sookie and Leif.**

Sookie hummed as she swept all the leaves and dirt off the porch. She lightly swayed her hips and bobbed her head to the song she was singing in her head.

Leif watched her from the shadows with a hungry look upon his face. He wanted her for his mate and he would be pissed if anyone stopped him.

Sookie gasped as she felt cold arms around her waist that pulled her to lean snug on a well-toned shirt covered chest.

"You are driving me crazy swaying your hips that way." Leif purred right into her ear as he nibbled on it.

"Really. Didn't noticed." Sookie breathed out with desire and as he trailed his lips down her neck placing light kisses on it, nipping here and there.

Leif turned her around fast and pressed her against the side of her house, kissed her roughly on the mouth.

Sookie returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went to her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.


	9. Chapter Eight

Summary: Two sisters come to Bon Tempes in search of something they don't know. They meet up with Sookie and befriend her and they realize that they have a lot in common. The story based partly on Episodes 203 through the beginning of Episode 209. From there it veers sharply from cannon and will feature characters for literature and Southern Vampire Mysteries.

This Story belongs to me and my Friend Heather

If You do not Like it then fine. It's our story and that is the only thing that matters

it was fun for us to do it.

Chapter Eight

Recap

Godric trailed his hand down to the front of her jeans to unfasten them. He wanted her and wanted to make her his permanently.

"Godric, no." Luna stopped him by grabbing his wrist in her hand as she shook her head at him.

"Why?" Godric gave her a hurt and confused look.

"Silly, I do want you. But I want to do the Virgin's Dance. And I want to dance for you. I want to choose you and I want you to accept me." she gave a smile at the shocked look when she said this.

"I would be honored." he breathed into her ear and nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss on the spot where her shoulder and neck met.

"Good. I do love you." she smiled as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"As I love you." he lightly kissed her on the mouth before laying down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his side, laying her head on his chest.

With Sookie and Leif.

Sookie hummed as she swept all the leaves and dirt off the porch. She lightly swayed her hips and bobbed her head to the song she was singing in her head.

Leif watched her from the shadows with a hungry look upon his face. He wanted her for his mate and he wouldn't let anyone stop him.

Sookie gasped as she felt cold arms around her waist that pulled her to lean snug on a well-toned shirt-covered chest.

"You are driving me crazy swaying your hips that way." Leif purred right into her ear as he nibbled on it.

"Really. Didn't noticed." Sookie breathed out with desire as he trailed his lips down her neck placing light kisses on it, nipping here and there.

Leif turned her around fast and pressed her against the side of her house, kissed her roughly on the mouth.

Sookie returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went to her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

**Present**

Luna stood up in her room in Apollymi's realm with sad eyes as she stared out her window overlooking the gardens. Her adopted mother already sent Godric back to the human realm. She had been overjoyed and happy that they had made up.

"Akra?" (Mistress) Sime walked forward with a concerned look upon her beautiful face for her best friend/mistress.

"Don't worry Sime. Everything will turn out okay in the end. I promise you." Luna smiled as she placed her hand on top of her old friends shoulder. Sime returned her smile and gave her nod of her head.

She turned away from the Amazon demoness. They had been friends for many a year. Sime was very loyal to her and only her. She and her, they were like sisters more than servant and mistress.

"Good. If you need anything do not hesitate to call on me." Sime turned and left to go and do other duties that were assigned to her.

Luna signed as she walked out on to her balcony to over look the gardens. She knew something was going to happen but didn't quite know what it was.

**With the others**

Sookie smiled as she did the dishes. She hummed a soft tone under her breath while nodding her head along with it.

She was extremely happy and content. She and Leif had been together for over a month now. He was everything she ever wanted in a male companion, and more.

He treated her with respect and was always asking about how her day went and always showed up at the bar with a bundle of flowers. Hell he even put Jason in his place, when Jason started in on her for no damn reason.

Leif entered the room, only to lean against the door way with a soft smile, as he watched Sookie do the dishes and hum happily to herself.

His eyes softened on his soon to be bonded. She was everything he had always wanted in his life. She was perfect, beautiful, caring, loving, and a spit-fire. The perfect mate to have. He would claim her as his and then she would be only his and no one else's. He would be damned if anyone stood in his way of claiming her.

"Rayne said that Luna should be home soon." he spoke up softly but smirked as she jumped and whirled around fast with a glare.

"Don't do that! But that is good news. I'm hoping she'll be here for Christmas." She warned but gave him a soft smile and a nod of her head as she went to heat him up a True Blood.

"She should be. But Luna is Luna, very unpredictable about a lot of things. Godric seemed in a better mode when he returned from Apollymi's realm. So, I suppose that is good." He nodded taking a seat at the table as she sat down his blood before going back to her dishes.

"That is very good. I'm thrilled they made up with one another. Both deserve happiness on this plane or any other plane." Sookie tossed him a soft and gentle smile over her shoulder before going to finish her dishes.

Leif watched her move back and forth as she continued to hum and do the dishes.

**With Rayne**

She smiled as she saw Godric look more happy, though she was still upset that her sister hadn't returned to her yet. But she was happy that they had finally made up.

Eric was overjoyed that his maker was in a better mode and that Ares wasn't attempting to demolish his bar just so he could kill Godric for hurting his baby as he put it.

She sighed as she saw Pam gazing at a beautiful blond with long legs. She had found her food for the night and possibly someone to get laid with tonight.

"Are you well?"asked Eric in a soft content voice from beside her as he stroked his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Just thinking. I can't wait to see the look upon our mother's and father's faces when they find out that Luna is going to chose Godric at the Virgin's dance and not Derek." She snickered with an impish look upon her face, as she turned to look at him.

"Very amusing indeed. You like causing trouble don't you?" Eric chuckled pulling her closer to him giving her a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"Not really, that is more along Luna's lines. But since she isn't here at that moment I think I will stir up some stuff a bit." she grinned against his mouth and leaned more into him as he pulled her onto his lap.

They watched as fangbangers and vampires had fun in the bar. Most were getting drunk and others were planning on who they were going to leave with for the night.

With Luna

She lunged to her feet as she felt a coldness drift down her spine. Searching with her mind she searched for the cause of it. Upon finding nothing, she opened her eyes and frowned with a sour look in not being able to find the cause. She knew something was going to happen but still couldn't pin-point it exactly. And that was pissing her off to no end.

Apollymi watched as Luna paced off again. She had seen what was going to happen in the future but knew she could not interfere this time. She had done so once and that was bringing her back to life. Turning her head she sighed and bowed it with a grief filled look.

"You will find happiness, but for how long it will last, will remain a mystery my dear one." She murmured softly walking away from sight. Releasing a lone tear.

Luna sat back down and hummed a little trying to figure it out.

A month later- Sookie and Rayne working at Merlotte's

It was winter time and they both hadn't seen or heard from Luna.

"It's almost Christmas. Hell today is the eve and she still hasn't returned." sighed Sookie with a frown upon her face as she glanced at Rayne.

"I know. I'm so tempted to go there and drag her ass back here by force." grumbled Rayne as she wiped down a table and cleared off the dishes. She was cranky cause she missed her sister. She didn't like being away from her at all.

"It'll be fine chere's. Now get back to work. She'll return when she feels like it is the right time." Sam spoke to them with a soft smile towards them as he motioned to the other dirty tables that needed cleaning.

"Whatever. If she's not back by the end of the week, I'm going to get her myself." Rayne nodded her head and went back to work as Sookie agreed with her whole heartedly that Luna needed to come home now. Everything seemed out of place without the spunky smart-mouth female here with them.

Next Night

They all were piled in Sookie's house as night had fallen. They were eating and laughing but still felt a deep sadness that Luna was not home with them.

Leif looked up and frowned as he felt something. He could sense his sister was near. Glancing to Rayne he noted that she hadn't sensed Luna like he did. Moving quick he stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked softly with a smile upon her face.

"Out-side. There is someone here." He spoke causing everyone to stand and follow him out to the porch.

Everyone gasped as they saw it was snowing. The ground was covered in snow as it fell softly to the ground, making everything white.

"Beautiful." Whispered Jessica as Hoyt hugged her to him.

"That means you all like my gift!" Laughed a soft female voice, catching their attention.

Turning, they gasped and smiled hugely as they saw Luna standing there in a floor length black fur hooded jacket. She was smiling at them as the snow feel softly on her.

"Luna!" shouted Rayne and Sookie. Both ran to her and hugged her tightly to them, feeling relief that she was okay and back with them now.

Everyone else hugged her and greeted her happily.

"Come on let's get back inside." She laughed as she ushered them inside the house and out of the snow.

She took her coat off revealing a floor length black skirt and a dark green turtle neck. Her hair was placed in a French braid hanging down her back to the top of her thighs.

"Your hair has gotten longer." nodded Pam with a smile as Luna stood there with a smile to everyone.

"I haven't had time to trim it." She shrugged at them with a sheepish look upon her face.

Godric stood next to her feeling happy that she was back here with them...with him for now.

"So, how long are you back for?" Asked Isabel with a frown upon her face towards her as the others frowned as well. Clearly not liking that Luna was going to leave again.

"I'm not leaving, so Ya'll can just hold your horses." Luna rolled her eyes at them with an impish smile upon her face.

"Hey Luna look up!" Laughed Jessica pointing her finger above her head.

Glancing up they saw a mistletoe with a bright red ribbon hanging above her and Godric's heads.

Gaining a smile she turned and grabbed Godric, kissing him hard on the mouth. He returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to his body, not wanting to release her.

The others cheered and wolf whistled at them as they pulled away from one another and smile to each other. Happy to be with one another again.

"Let's party!" Shouted Rayne with a huge grin and pumped her fist into the air as the others laughed and cheered along with her.

Luna smiled to her sister and shook her head while pulling away from Godric. She went to go and get something to drink and snack on. As she passed the kitchen window, she froze as she heard something. Moving quietly she gazed out into the darkness and she saw something flash through the corner of her eye.

In a flash she was in the leaving room standing next to her sister.

"_We've got company. Care to help me outside." _She asked silently looking into her elder sister's eyes gaining a smirk upon her face.

"_I would love to join you my dear one." _Rayne smirked as she sat down her drink and followed her sister out-side through the kitchen door.

Both walked out into the darkness with anger coursing through their veins as they smelled the FOTS members.

Inside with the others.

"Where did Luna and Rayne go?" Sookie asked raising an eyebrow as she glanced around herself.

"I saw them go outside through the kitchen door." Stan answered with a curt nod of his head to the others.

Before they could blink a body was thrown through the living room window. It was a male human and he was dead with a broken neck. And blood gushing out from many wounds all over his body.

The Vampires moved quick heading outside. They saw Rayne snapping another's neck and she threw him away like a rag doll.

"FOTS!" She yelled out to them all.

The Vampires let their fangs run out, pissed as hell now. They couldn't stand those church going freaks.

A thump was heard as they saw Luna throw a human male before chasing another around the back.

Ten minutes Later

'BANG!'

They all froze as they heard that before they heard cussing and a cranky Luna came walking back out with a struggling human in her grip.

"The fucker shot me! Can you all believe that? He actually shot me!" She ranted as she tossed the human to land at Eric and Godric's feet. She looked really ticked off at being shot. Glancing down, she growled as she saw a whole in her brand new top.

"You Stupid fuck!" Snarled Rayne as she gripped the males neck in her left hand. She could smell her sister's blood and she didn't like it one bit.

Before they could blink she snapped his neck and dropped his lifeless body to the ground harshly. Before she set all the remains on fire destroying them, the corpses.

Luna huffed angrily as she crossed her arms over chest but gave a tired yawn. Everyone glanced her with amusement and mirth. Lips tilted upward in either smirks or smiles.

"What? I'm tired okay. Can we all get some sleep now? Cause we have things to do tomorrow to get ready for the dance. Oh, and Sookie your my other dancer, cause I have Rayne now I have you." She nodded walking back into the house waving the others off.

"She still is the same as ever." Sookie laughed as the other's nodded and went home.

Only one's in the house were Sookie, Luna and Rayne, and Jessica.

All three were sound asleep in their on beds. No one noticed there was someone lurking around the house. With very foul intentions that would most likely end in death.

Four or five hours later

It was three hours from dawn and they were all asleep, dead to the world and they didn't noticed the smell of smoke.

Rayne jerked awake feeling something wrong. She choked as she breathed in the smoke that covered her bedroom air.

"Shit!" she cursed as she lunged out of bed and yanked open her door. Moving fast she slammed open Sookie's door and saw her coughing on the floor, gripping her throat.

"Come on, Sookie." She gripped her arm and stood her up fast and moved out of the room as she tossed her a clothe to cover her mouth with.

"We need to get." Luna appeared before them with a pained and sick look from smoke. Rayne had the same look as herself.

"My water power wont put this out." Rayne panicked a little as she tried but nothing happened other then increasing the flames.

"Go!" Luna shouted pointing to the stairs, she shoved her sister and Sookie towards them and down them.

They made it to the door but Luna turned back.

"Luna?!" Rayne grabbed her wrist with fear written on her face.

"Go, I have to get to Jessica. Go Now!" Luna shoved her to the door as she ran back up the stairs and out of sight.

Rayne helped Sookie outside and on to the lawn trying to catch her breath. Her instincts were starting to take over as she lengthened her fangs. Her need for survival was in gear as she watched the house burn with an anxious look waiting for both girls to come out.

Someone laid their hand on her shoulder and she turned lashing out and crouched in front of Sookie to protect her from danger.

"Calm down Rayne." Eric ordered softly but was filled with concern as he noticed the soot all over her and her tear stained face along with Sookie's.

Leif pulled Sookie into his arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried but he did give her some of his blood to help heal her throat from the smoke she inhaled.

"Where's Luna?!" Godric asked fast but fear gripped him as he already knew the truth cause he didn't see Jessica anywhere at all.

"She went back up the stairs to get Jessica and hasn't came out." Rayne sobbed as she heard and saw some of the roof collaspe down through the house.

Eric wrapped his arms around her as she lunged for the house to save her younger sister.

The attic window shattered, causing everyone to look up at it. Luna helped a sick and frightened Jessica out onto the rough. Her right hand was bleeding, indicating she broke the window with her fist.

"Stan catch Jessica!" She shouted out to them. Said Vampire moved fast as Luna tossed Jessica down, who was shaking like a leaf with horror and fear. She had come close to dying tonight; if hadn't been for Luna coming to get her from her resting place.

Luna staggered as she coughed holding her throat. Moving fast she jumped just as that part of the roof fell in. Hitting the ground she rolled and got up fast, going to their side. Rayne hugged her sister to her while nuzzling her neck in a family way to show her relief that she was okay and save.

Godric was beside her fast as she turned to stare at the house as it burned to the ground. They could hear the police and fire trucks coming fast.

Luna was covered head to toe with soot and had some burns on her arms and neck. She stayed still as old memories hit her. She could hear Andy asking questions along with the fire men as they took a look at Sookie and her sister along with Jessica.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ANDY! REMOVE THOSE THOUGHTS FROM YOUR HEAD OR YOU'LL BE THE ONE GOING INTO THAT FUCKING BLAZING FIRE!" She roared as his thoughts hit her dead. Turning fast her eyes flashing black with rage. She started to shake bad, she was so close to snapping that it wasn't even funny.

But she fell to her knees coughing harshly as she gripped her throat. She started to cough up blood as Godric now knelt beside her holding her as the paramedics came running over to her.

Rayne moved at lightning speed to kneel at her sister's side as she took her from Godric.

"ERIC!" she yelled as she glanced to him to understand.

He did as he whipped out his cell phone calling Dr. Ludwig, telling her to meet them a Fangtasia now.

Pam moved to take Luna but jumped back as Rayne snarled at her in warning to get away. She stood and took off with the others following her as she ran to the bar.

Barging into the bar fast, she quickly sat her beloved sister down on the couch and crouched over her with a wild look in her eyes as she glared at them as they came into the bar. She growled as they got too close.

Godric walked forward giving Rayne a challenging look. He gently placed his hand Luna's forehead and received the shock of his life as Rayne moved fast and threw him into the far wall denting it. He stood fast and growled at her but stepped back as she burned Eric as he laid his hand on her shoulder. Fire circled her and sister in a protective way.

"I wouldn't you dumbasses. She's relying on her instincts only. She's protecting her, as she sees it, cub from all harm." Ludwig appeared with a glare towards them as she approached the fire. Rayne sniffed the air and immediately let her through as she quickly went to work on Luna.

They watched as Luna was checked over by Ludwig who was whimpering in pain but was otherwise knocked out like a light. Rayne didn't leave her side for anything, she was hovering over Ludwig, making sure she didn't cause Luna any more harm than what had been done.

She looked almost feral and that is was scary as hell. They could only imagine what Luna would look like if she went feral, probably not a pretty sight. Since she had less control than her sister.

Rayne watched as Ludwig looked over her sister to make sure she would be okay. She was going to tear the fucker apart that set fire to the house and endangered the four of them. Whoever did it better hope that they ran far far away and were never seen or heard from again.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Asked Sookie with a sob as she slowly walked over to Rayne only pausing to let Rayne sniff her and let her near Luna who was still knocked out completely.

She sat down next to her cousin/sister while stroking her hair as Rayne snarled at the others to stay away or else they would get torn apart. Sookie was enraged and worried for Luna as she didn't even stir when she started to touch her. She let loose a weak chuckle as she remembered the day Luna gave a big lecture on how her hair was not to be touched by anyone or anything.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked the female he now thought of as a daughter or even a sister.

"I'm remembering the day Luna gave her huge lecture about how her hair was not be touched by anything or anyone for that matter." Sookie gave them a smile as her eyes twinkled with mirth and happiness.

"That's because my hair is a very sensitive spot for me." croaked out a hoarse voice.

Turning, they saw Luna giving them a weak smile upon her face.

"Glad you decided to join the living." Chuckled Stan with a smile down to her with a nod.

"Rayne let the other's by would ya." Luna sat up with Sookie's help and nodded her head to her sister.

Rayne nodded and Godric had her in his arms in a flash and was nuzzling her neck with a purr. The others wore smiles at seeing her awake and okay.

Two Weeks Later

Luna was in a grumpy mood, as was Rayne and Sookie. They had to move in with Eric cause everything they had was burned down to the ground.

Now they were getting ready for the dance. The other dancers were already performing outside in the clearing. Rayne's and Luna's parents had already arrived with Claude, Claudine, and Niall; because Sookie was performing and was going to choose Leif as her mate. Rayne was going to choose Eric, of course. And Luna was going to choose Godric, though her parents didn't know it.

Sookie wore a dark blue belly dancer outfit with her hair hanging loose and glitter.

Rayne wore a dark red belly dancer outfit with her hair hanging loose and with glitter.

Luna wore a dark silver belly dancer outfit with her hair hanging wild and with glitter.

Outside

"Now the Virgin's Dance!" Called out a male Fae with a sharp nod of his head.

All three girls came out dancing seductively receiving gasps and whistles of amazements at them. They were perfect not a single flaw in their dancing.

Rayne twirled gracefully with a hidden smile as she and Luna had taught Sookie all the moves to the dance. She glanced over and saw Sookie bend backwards before twirling with perfection. She saw Luna do a leap and twirl landing gracefully on her feet.

Luna moved to the beat as she knew the song and dance were coming to an end. She saw Sookie kneel in front of Leif as he accepted her with a huge grin upon his face; Niall smiling on in pride. She saw Rayne do the same with Eric, who pulled her into his lap with a smug smirk upon his face.

Luna twirled and bowed and spun as she danced the last notes before she fell to her knees right in front of Godric holding out her necklace and was baring her neck for him, leaving herself completely open for an attack. She heard the enraged hisses of her parents.

Godric let his hand touch her neck softly before taking her necklace and pulling her to her feet. He made her look up at him and gave her a gentle smile before kissing her on the mouth. Everyone clapped and cheered at their Princess finally finding a mate.

Both left quickly and ran through the forest with her dodging trees and plants running from him as he growled and chased her through the forest.

Luna let loose a yelp as he tackled her to the ground and pinned her before he slammed his mouth down on top of hers in a heated kiss as he pressed his lower region into hers.

Godric took her clothes off fast and quick along with his. This was no time for gentle, this time was for him to claim her as his and only his.

Luna moaned as he was rough but she knew he was claiming her. It was all in his instincts to claim her as his and only his. Rayne had went through it with Eric and she nearly went after him for it.

"You are mine and only mine." He growled as she looked back up into his now blood red gaze and his fully extended fangs as he stared down at her with love, lust, and desire.

"As you are mine and only mine." she lengthened her fangs and allowed her eyes to bleed a deep red as desire over took her mind and body.

Godric entered her with one swift thrust and stilled as she gasped in pleasure and pain. Luna slowly relaxed and felt the pain go away before she bucked under him. He pulled back and thrusted hard and fast into her.

Both danced against one another as he gripped her hips and she clawed his back making him bleed as she moved with him.

Luna threw her head back as he slammed into her one more time, sending them both over the edge. She let loose a roar as she climaxed and he as well before both biting into one another shoulders drinking the other's blood creating the blood bond that was unbreakable to anyone; they would only loose the other if one of them died.

With Sookie and Leif

She moaned as he thrusted into her hard and fast claiming her as his for all eternity. She had agreed to do the blood bond with him.

Sookie moaned as she arched her back finding her release but screamed as he bit into her neck drinking her blood. She striked him fast and swift drinking his blood, making him roar his release as he released deep inside of her.

"I love you." She whispered as they laid in each other's arms with her face buried in his neck.

"And I love you." He nuzzled the top of her head pulling her closer to him.


End file.
